Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi announce that they are making a trip back to Forestville, California where the triplets were born and after that, Usagi's psychic abilities awaken leaving her shaken, frightened, scared, and weakened. Once in Forestville, Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Andrea, and Amanda discover that the citizens have vanished! Will they find them? be there and find out!
1. 01 Citizens Vanished, Part 1

NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SAILOR MOON SOLAR, THE PREQUEL, OF  
THE PREVIOUS SERIES... SERIES I, II, OR III, PLEASE GO BACK  
AND READ THEM! THEY ARE LABELED SAILOR MOON SOLAR I, II, AND  
THREE. THANK YOU!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery, Nissha, Taiyo,  
and Usagi all announce that they are going to take a vacation to  
Forestville, California, in the United States. Then afterwards, Usagi's  
dormant psychic ability suddenly awakens showing her scenes from the  
next conflict and frightening her in the process. Does this show something  
terrible is about to happen to the Gunshi Triplets? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
Episode 101: "Usagi's Psychic Ability Awakens! The Trip To Forestville!  
The Citizens Have Vanished!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!

NOTE: There is a real Forestville in California. The Gunshi  
Triplets are from this town. Enjoy!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Naru,  
Luna, Artemis, Corona, Cronos, and Mamoru met at the Hikawa  
Shrine. Nissha had them come, because they had an announcement.  
Nissha got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I am glad you all could come. We Gunshi Triplets have  
decided to take a trip back to the United States, to California  
to where we were born. We are taking a trip back to Forestville.  
Yes, you're wondering, Usagi has agreed to come, although it  
took lots of convincing. You know, it's vital that all three of  
us Gunshi Triplets stay together. We will leave in two month's  
time from today."

Nissha announced.

"You girls deserve a vacation. Especially, Usagi. I know once  
you're there, you will be at peace and be able to relax."

Luna tried to think positively.

"I think it would be good for Usagi to experience something  
else than to stay here all the time."

Rei thought. However, something was about to change in Usagi's  
life that would absolutely scare her beyond belief. She had been  
quiet lately. No one knew why Usagi had been silent lately. They  
thought it was pre-vacation jitters or something like that. But,  
actually it was a pre-psychic awakening symptom. Usagi felt  
terribly withdrawn. She didn't know why. She felt strange. She  
never felt anything like this before. Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi,  
Rei, Naru, Mamoru, and the Guardian Cats were walking together  
back to Nissha and Taiyo's apartment. They weren't even half way  
there when Usagi stopped and held her head. She felt dizzy and  
disoriented. She didn't know why. Her stomach was in knots.  
her vision was getting blurry and cloudy. Her arms and hands  
felt like they were going to sleep. Her legs felt like jello.  
Her feet felt like frozen blocks of ice. Whatever it was  
it was about to hit and she didn't like it. She wanted to  
say something but, lost the strength to do so. Then her vision  
suddenly went totally blurry and it hit. Her head jolted  
back and she fell backwards into a violent vision. Nissha  
and Taiyo caught her. For two minutes she saw images being  
played right before her eyes and as quickly as it began, it was  
over and her sight returned. Totally drained from the experience,  
like before she tried to speak, but couldn't find the strength  
to do so and Usagi fainted. Her psychic ability had awakened  
with a violent vision. They said that the first vision was  
one of awakening and the others were not always that bad.  
But, Usagi's experience of what she just gone through made  
them worry for her. Everyone spoke at once.

"USAGI!?"

Everyone yelled.

"What happened?"

Nissha asked. She was worried. Usagi had been withdrawn lately.  
With each passing day leading to this event, Usagi had been  
very quiet like it was a sign to something significant. Rei brought  
her fingers to her face and concentrated on Usagi.

"Strange." Rei started and then continuing, "Whatever it was, it is  
was powerful enough to cause her to faint. Whatever happened, it  
was powerful. We will have to ask Usagi when she wakes up."

Rei reported. Rei was psychic too, but Rei also didn't realize at  
the moment, that Usagi's psychic ability had awoken leaving the  
poor girl terrified and fainted. Mamoru picked up Usagi and everyone  
continued to Nissha and Taiyo's apartment. Once there at the apartment,  
Mamaoru placed Usagi in her bed. Usagi remained asleep for about two  
hours after the vision. Then slowly she started to wake up. Everyone  
focused on Usagi. Rei spoke first.

"Usagi, how are you feeling?"

Rei asked in a worried tone. Usagi tried to find the strength to speak.

"I feel really fatigued. I feel weak all over."

Usagi replied. She was barely able to speak at all.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Nissha asked. Usagi thought for a moment and tried to remember.

"I remember, I felt very weak and I suddenly saw images playing  
right before my eyes. It went so fast, that it ended as quickly  
as it began."

Usagi tried to explain her experience.

"A vision, huh? Interesting."

Rei thought. She wasn't sure about of what Usagi had experienced.  
But it was rough and violent for Usagi.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Nissha asked.

"I am not hungry, beside I probably just throw it back up."

Usagi responded. Usagi loved eating, but she knew that eating something  
now would make her feel worse.

"Tell me Usagi, what did your stomach feel like before that vision?"

Rei asked. Usagi thought for a moment and spoke.

"My stomach felt like it was in knots. I felt sick to my stomach."

Usagi replied in a weak tone.

"I see. Very peculiar indeed."

Rei thought out loud.

"Do you know what happened to Usagi?"

Taiyo asked.

"Usagi would to have more of those visions before I can make a ruling  
on what is happening to Usagi."

Rei replied. Rei thought Usagi had turned psychic, but wasn't sure  
yet.

"Guys, if you don't mind, I am going to get more sleep. Good night."

Usagi told them and fell asleep before they could answer.

"I haven't seen Usagi this worn out in ages. I am glad we don't have  
to tell her to rest."

Nissha added her thoughts to what was happening to Usagi. That night,  
Nissha got out some of Julia Gunshi's journals hoping that in those  
journals might shed some light to what had happened to Usagi. Nissha  
spent a few hours looking through the journals of Julia Gunshi to find  
out what happened to Usagi. Nissha finally found something interesting.

"Look at this. Mother writes this on page seventeen of journal number  
five it says this, 'I have had this psychic ability since I was small.  
But my three daughters in whom were born to me, it's highly possible that  
that one of them might have this ability. If they do, the ability may  
be dormant. If anyone of them have this ability, they may try to suppress  
the ability to keep it from rising. But, that ability will awaken on its  
own with a great fury.'"

Nissha reads the section that proved to be of interest.

"Interesting Nissha. Are you suggesting that Usagi may have suppressed  
this psychic ability for a long while to keep it from waking?"

Rei asked. Rei was very concerned and curious.

"Usagi has suppressed things before. She's an expert at it. I am speaking  
about her scarred heart."

Taiyo gave her observations.

"Yes she indeed has sis. Usagi's good at hiding things and suppressing  
things she don't like."

Nissha added her thoughts as she turned the pages of the journal  
trying to figure out if Usagi really was psychic. Then Nissha spoke  
up again.

"Listen to this. On page thirty two she writes, 'I have secretly  
observed Nissha and Taiyo. I am led to believe that Nissha and Taiyo  
aren't psychic, however I am led to believe the oldest one may have  
this ability and try to keep it from surfacing. If she has this  
ability, some of the symptoms will be dizziness, disorientation,  
upset stomach to name a few. The awakening may last for days until  
those symptoms vanish.' So, that explains it."

Nissha reported.

"I see. Usagi has been acting strange lately."

Taiyo thought.

"Tomorrow, we might know for sure if Usagi is psychic or not."

Nissha added.

"Right. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we can ask Usagi-Chan about  
her symptoms."

Rei suggested. So Nissha, Taiyo, and Rei got rest that night. The  
next morning. All three of them were up except Usagi. Usagi didn't  
sleep well in the night. She had night visions throughout the  
night. Finally, Usagi woke up and managed to get herself dressed  
and joined the others in the living room. Everyone focused their  
eyes on her.

"Are you okay Usagi?"

Taiyo asked.

"I am very tired."

Usagi answered as she sat on the couch between Nissha and  
Taiyo.

"Usagi, do you want something to eat?"

Nissha offered.

"No thank you. My stomach is still tied in knots. Plus, I have no strength to  
eat anything."

Usagi replied. It wasn't very long after Usagi was in the living room  
and the others talking to her, Usagi felt strange once more. Her stomach  
suddenly twisted in knots, her vision blurred again. Her hands and arms  
fell asleep. She felt dizzy and disoriented again. Then she fell back on  
the couch and the vision hit. The images were like the last, very rapid  
and very quick. The vision lasted longer this time. When the vision ended,  
Usagi's vision returned to normal. Nissha, Taiyo, and Rei was concerned  
about Usagi's well being.

"Usagi, are you alright?"

Rei asked. Usagi waited until she gathered her strength to speak.

"I am wore out. I had another vision again."

Usagi answered barely mustered enough strength to speak.

"If you're tired, maybe you should rest."

Taiyo suggested.

"I'll be okay."

Usagi replied trying to smile. Rei quietly observed Usagi. Rei knew  
that Usagi was having a series of awakening visions. Very vivid and  
rapid. And not long after the second vision another vision hit again  
this time the most violent of all and lasting for about several minutes.  
When the latest vision ended, Usagi returned to normal and lost all  
ability to speak.

"That was number three."

Nissha observed.

"How many awakening visions will she have?"

Taiyo wondered.

"Don't know. Sometimes two or more depending on the person. Mine was  
very minor. I think I recalled having two."

Rei answered. Not long after Usagi's last vision, Usagi fainted  
once more. An hour later, Usagi woke up again. Rei spoke to her.

"How are you feeling Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I feel really fatigued. My stomach is no longer in knots. I am so  
hungry."

Usagi answered.

"Want something to eat?"

Nissha offered.

"Sure. I'll try eating something."

Usagi reluctantly agreed. She didn't know if she could keep down  
food after her body had been in chaos.

"I'll make something light for you."

Nissha tells her and goes into the Kitchen. Rei sits next to  
Usagi.

"Usagi, I think I know what has been happening to you."

Rei announced.

"Really? Like what Rei?"

Usagi was kind of surprised that Rei had an answer.

"Usagi, this may be a bit of a shock to you, but your psychic  
abilities has awakened. You have become psychic Usagi-Chan."

Rei brought the news to Usagi. Usagi's head shot back in surprise.

"Are you absolutely sure, Rei?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, Usagi. You had three terrifying awakening visions in which  
caused a lot of side effects before and after and also you told  
me earlier your stomach was in knots. All of these are the  
signs that a person goes through when their psychic ability  
awakens."

Rei revealed to Usagi.

"So Rei, am I now weird that I have this ability?"

Usagi wondered.

"Not at all Usagi! Remember, I am psychic too. Consider it a  
gift Usagi. Not everyone is a psychic. I have some abilities  
that psychics have, but I think your psychic ability is  
stronger than mine. I can help you learn and control your  
abilities. Then you can turn your abilities on and off when you  
need to. What do you say, Usagi?"

Rei offered. Usagi thought before answering.

"Well, I want to have complete control of myself. I don't want  
these psychic powers to go haywire on me. But, I think it  
would be best if I rested first. Not only do I have my  
scarred heart, I now have this untamed psychic ability."

Usagi answered still being unsure about this new found  
ability. Nissha returned and Rei spoke.

"Yes, resting is important if I am going to teach you how  
to control your powers."

Rei agreed. resting for Usagi was important because of the  
intense ordeal she went through. Nissha spoke.

"Here. One egg hard with a piece of toast with strawberry  
jam and a glass of orange juice. Please take your time.  
Your body has been through a lot. Going slow in eating  
will do you good. I hope."

Nissha told her. Usagi picked up the fork and cut a piece  
of the egg and ate a bit. Usagi had forgotten what food  
actually tasted like. So far her stomach wasn't rejecting  
the food it received. After several minutes Usagi finished.  
Rei looked at Usagi for a moment and spoke to her.

"Usagi, I have a question for you."

Rei asked. Rei wanted to know how long Usagi had these pre-  
psychic awakening symptoms and for how long. Rei finally  
spoke.

"Usagi, how long has these pre-psychic awakening symptoms been  
bothering you?"

Rei asked in a calm voice. Usagi was already tired, shaken,  
and worn out by the experience she felt. Usagi thought for  
a moment and replied.

"I don't know Rei-Chan."

Usagi spoke in a soft depressed voice. Usagi was worn out  
and visibly shaken by the experience.

"Are you sure, Usagi that you can't remember anything."

Rei asked. Rei was pushing it knowing Usagi was extremely  
tired.

"I can't recall anything."

Usagi answered. She couldn't remember when she started having  
those symptoms. Rei asked again knowing Usagi may get angry  
over being asked a third time.

"Are you sure?"

Rei asked knowing that Usagi was going to explode. And she did!

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!"

Usagi exploded. Usagi was extremely tired. Then she realized that  
she yelled at Rei. Usagi teared up. And spoke.

"I am sorry, Rei. I am so tired. Maybe I should rest."

Usagi apologized. Her body was very fatigued and all wore out.

"I am sorry, Usagi. I didn't mean to push you too far. Yes, maybe  
you should rest. You'll feel better if you let your body rest."

Rei apologized and suggested that Usagi should rest.

"Maybe I should."

Usagi answered as she tried to get up, but her legs collapsed on  
her and she fell to the floor. Nissha and Taiyo went to Usagi and  
picked up Usagi off the floor.

"Off to bed you go!"

Nissha ordered as they got Usagi off the floor. They started taking  
her to the bedroom. They got Usagi to her bed. She got in. Nissha covered  
her up.

"Now, Usagi rest, okay? You'll feel better soon. That I promise you."

Nissha told her.

"I am sorry if I got upset earlier."

Usagi was visibly shaken that she yelled at Rei.

"It's okay Usagi. Rest now. Don't worry about it. Rest."

Nissha replied as she tried to calm Usagi down by massaging  
Usagi's shoulders. Usagi slowly became very relaxed and fell  
asleep within minutes. Nissha spoke again.

"You're tired. Rest now. You'll feel better tomorrow. Everyone  
forgives you. Now rest."

Nissha told Usagi who had just fallen asleep. Usagi slept all  
night and woke up the next morning feeling a little better.  
Nissha and Taiyo were by her bed. Taiyo spoke up.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Taiyo asked. Usagi looked at them and slowly spoke.

"I am okay. I still feel tired."

Usagi answered.

"Want to go to the living room for awhile? Rei will be here  
soon."

Nissha asked.

"Yes, I would like to go back into the living room. Please help  
me."

Usagi replied and asked them to help her. She sat up and moved to  
the edge of the bed and stood up and Nissha and Taiyo got a hold of  
her before she could fall. Her legs still had no strength to move  
on its own, So Nissha and Taiyo walked her to the living room.  
They sat her down on the couch. Nissha spoke to Usagi again.

"Usagi, want something to eat?"

Nissha asked. Usagi thought about it for a moment. Her stomach  
growled.

"I think you better feed the beast before it rebels or something!"

Usagi tried to make a funny, and then was brought back into reality  
by her psychic ability.

"You look depressed Usagi."

Taiyo observed. Nissha went into the kitchen.

"I am okay Taiyo. I keep thinking about my psychic ability. I can't  
stop thinking about it."

Usagi spoke softly. Usagi thought about her new ability and that she  
would have to master this new ability. The more she thought about it  
the more she didn't like to be psychic.

"Try not to worry about it sis. We all have to learn new things all the  
time. I know you're uncomfortable about being psychic. Try not to  
worry about it and relax."

Taiyo told her.

"Maybe you're right."

Usagi answered.

"Have you had anymore visions since yesterday?"

Taiyo asked.

"No. I haven't had any yet."

Usagi answered. Usagi was telling the truth. Since the day before she had  
no more visions. In a way, this was a good thing.

"I am glad you have had no visions. Maybe you can recover before more  
hit."

Taiyo thought.

"Yeah."

Usagi agreed. Usagi thought about her being psychic. She couldn't get  
it out of her head. Nissha was almost done with Usagi's breakfast  
when Usagi was about to have her first regular vision. Her vision  
blurred and Usagi fell into a trance and had her vision. In her vision,  
she was running through the streets of an empty town and to a graveyard.  
There she searched the tombstones for a certain tombstone. She found it.  
It read the following:

MARK GUNSHI (1947-1997) Husband and Father  
JULIA GUNSHI (1946-1997 Wife and Mother

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo Will Always Be In Your Hearts.

Usagi saw that in her vision and tears filled her eyes. Nissha, Taiyo  
saw that Usagi had a vision again and they could do nothing currently  
for her. Nissha and Taiyo's door bell rang and Nissha opened the door  
to let Rei and Luna in.

"It seems I am too late."

Rei made her statement when she saw Usagi staring into space knowing  
Usagi would have another vision. Usagi continued having her vision.  
In her vision, Usagi sat by the gravestone in tears and seemed to be  
mourning. Usagi had never felt sad for someone else. She learned a lot  
about her birth parents. After the vision ended, Usagi kept playing the  
same vision in her head trying to make sense of it. Tears continued  
to flow showing great love for her parents. Rei started to call out  
to Usagi softly. Rei wanted Usagi to snap out of her vision. Usagi  
kept having the same vision. Slowly the voice of Rei reached Usagi's  
ears and Usagi snapped out of her vision and in tears. Usagi made a  
deep sigh. Rei noticed that Usagi looked so sad.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

Rei asked in a soft tone. Usagi looked up at Rei, but Usagi didn't  
say anything.

"Usagi, you experienced something sad in your vision? Please speak  
to me."

Rei begged. But Usagi just kept making deep sighs and her tears kept  
flowing down her face. Rei kept calling out to Usagi.

"Usagi... Usagi..."

Rei kept calling. Usagi finally responded and spoke.

"I am okay... Rei..."

Usagi responded. Tears kept flowing softly.

"Usagi, I haven't seen you so sad in a long time. You  
had a sad vision?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, Rei I did."

Usagi replied.

"What did you see Usagi?"

Rei asked in a curious tone.

"I saw the tombstone of my parents."

Usagi replied again in a soft tone that Rei barely heard.

"The Tsukino's?"

"Not them." Usagi started and then continuing, "The Gunshi's, Mark and Julia.  
In my vision I visited the grave site of my parents. I was on the ground  
in tears mourning... after the vision ended I kept replaying the same vision  
in my head... I don't know why... I just wanted to learn as much as I could  
from my vision. I am an oddball and a misfit for doing strange things."

Usagi replied in a depressing tone. Rei came and sat down next to Usagi. Rei  
placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. She spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, you're not an oddball or a misfit. You are very special young lady  
and very gifted. This is a new experience for you. Just believe in yourself.  
Okay?"

Rei told her. Usagi nodded. Nissha spoke up.

"Usagi, your breakfast is ready. Why don't you eat it before it get cold. Okay?"

Nissha asked her.

"Okay. I am hungry anyway."

Usagi realized that she was hungry. Usagi picked up the plate of food and picked  
up the fork. Usagi noticed it was the same type of food as the day before.  
"Usagi. I am going to hypnotize you to see how long you had suppressed that  
psychic ability of yours to keep it from waking. When I start, you will only  
hear my voice and you will disregard all other voices. I will ask you a series  
questions. You will answer clearly and I will help you through the hypnotism,  
okay?"

Rei told her. Usagi nodded.

"Okay, Usagi. I'll begin."

Rei asked Usagi. Usagi nodded. Usagi was completely relaxed. Rei spoke again.

"Now, Usagi. I will begin. You will only respond to my voice. At the moment,  
you haven't met your sisters yet. Now, please tell me where you are when you  
first started to feel your psychic to awaken. Where are you and when did it  
start to awaken?"

Rei asked.

"I am at... I am at the Starlight Tower."

Usagi answered.

"What are you doing there?"

Rei asked.

"I followed Mamo-san there. He was challenged by Zoicite to obtain the  
Rainbow Crystals, but in the end he was hurt in protecting me. In my  
sorrow I drawn the Rainbow Crystals to myself and the Ginzuishou appeared.  
Then I transformed into Princess Serenity and after a short time I passed  
out. When I came to again. I started to feel extremely weird."

Usagi replied.

"I see. Was this the first time you experience your stomach in knots and  
feeling dizzy and your legs feeling weak as well?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, Rei. It was. I stood and asked if Tuxedo Kamen was alive or not and  
you replied that he was alive, but the enemy got him. I felt sick at  
my stomach and felt a bit dizzy... my legs too weren't doing good. Everyone  
is telling me I should be the Moon Princess, but actually I used my excuses  
of not being the Moon Princess to cover up my psychic symptoms. Those symptoms  
continued for a few days until I saw Tuxedo Mask again and then they vanished  
as quickly as it came."

Usagi explained.

"Now Usagi, was this the last time you experience you felt these awakening  
symptoms?"

Rei asked.

"No. There were two more times."

Usagi answered.

"You changed times and places where are you now?"

Rei asked.

"I am somewhere in Tokyo."

Usagi answered.

"What are you doing there?"

Rei asked.

"Crying. Mamoru broke up with me. I am feeling very bad. My stomach is  
starting to be twisted in knots. I feel my psychic power trying to  
rise once. But like before I suppressed it to where it didn't rise  
again for awhile."

Usagi explained.

"Good. Good. Now, you have changed times and places again. Where are you now?"

Rei asked.

"It's my birthday. Mamoru forgot my birthday and I slapped him and ran off. I  
ran to where there was a fountain and sat on a bench and cried. My psychic  
ability then tried to rise, but I quickly suppressed it and I kept it buried  
until recently."

Usagi revealed.

"Now, Usagi. You're back in the present day. Your back with your sisters. Now,  
when did the psychic power start to rise again?"

Rei asked.

"Nissha and Taiyo had just told me that they wished to go back to the United  
States for a visit, I told them to have a good time that I wasn't going."

Usagi told Rei.

"Then, did those psychic symptoms rise?"

Rei asked again.

"About an half an hour after they finally convinced me."

Usagi explained the recent turn of events.

"What happened then?"

Rei questioned Usagi.

"My stomach started to twist in knots and the meal I had ate earlier, I threw  
it up and after that, I lost my will to speak."

Usagi explained.

"Did this accelerate until your first psychic awakening?"

Rei asked.

"Yes. I tried to suppress it as before, but my will weakened and  
I could no longer suppress it. Then after we left the Hikawa Shrine  
my psychic ability woke up with a vengeance"

Usagi answered to the best of her ability.

"Good, Usagi, I have gathered all the information I need. When I  
snap my fingers, everything will be as it was before the hypnosis."

Rei told Usagi and Rei snapped her fingers and Usagi returned to  
normal. Usagi blinked her eyes like nothing ever happened. Rei  
looked at Usagi and Rei spoke.

"Gee Usagi, you're sure good at suppressing things."

Rei spoke to Usagi. Rei wasn't shocked. She knew Usagi had a  
knack at hiding problems. Usagi looked depressed again.

"I am sorry I kept it hid for so long. How was I to know I had  
a hidden ability like my psychic ability."

Usagi really felt bad.

"Usagi-Chan. There was no way you could have known. But didn't  
I tell you I would help you to train you to learn your abilities  
better?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, I still feel awful. Why was it suppressed for so long?"

Usagi asked.

"Maybe the time wasn't right. Maybe you were not ready. Usagi, the  
time is right for me to train you. I can only do it only if you want  
me to."

Rei answered Usagi. Usagi just sat there on the couch thinking about  
the last vision that she had. Usagi thought about that vision and  
in an instant Usagi's blurred again and Usagi had another vision.  
Rei noticed that Usagi slipped back into another vision. In this  
vision, she saw strange new enemies in a town faraway. The same  
place where she saw the tombstone of her birth parents. Rei desperately  
tried to get Usagi to snap out of the vision, but this time Rei had  
to wait it out. Usagi also saw that Nissha, Taiyo, and herself were  
not able to stand against these new enemies and their powers were starting  
to drain. Rei kept calling out to Usagi to get her to snap out of her  
vision. But Rei was having a hard time calling out to Usagi. Then, like  
it began, Usagi's vision ended and Usagi snapped out of her vision.  
Rei spoke to Usagi once again. Usagi sat there depressed once more.  
The vision was real enough to frighten her. Rei tried to comfort Usagi  
knowing that Usagi had visions she could not control. Rei finally  
spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, you must try to control those visions. The more you're  
depressed the more you will have those visions. I must train  
you to have visions properly. Usagi this is very important.  
You must be happy. You psychic power feeds from your emotions.  
Please Usagi, I know how hard this must be, but your emotions  
will cause you to have bad visions. Please try hard to contain  
those emotions... please?"

Rei asked. Usagi looked down at her skirt that she had on. She  
thought about being psychic and that her abilities wasn't something  
she was used to. Then Usagi looked over at Rei and Usagi spoke.

"I'll try. I am not used to controlling my emotions. Please Rei,  
please help me! I am desperate!"

Usagi spoke to Rei as tears flowed from her eyes. What if terrible  
frightening visions came and she couldn't control it? She'd be in trouble.

"Didn't I tell you I will help you? Now cheer up."

Rei asked. She brought out a handkerchief and dried Usagi's tears.  
Rei then got up and went to the other side of the table. Rei spoke.

"Nissha, could you get me a chair please?"

Rei asked. Nissha brought a chair and Rei sat down. Usagi faced  
Rei's direction and Rei spoke.

"Usagi, I am going to try something on you. It's called levitation.  
That's where you use your mind to move objects. I want you to try  
to move my transformation pen with your mind. So, please try Usagi."

Rei instructed. Usagi nodded and agreed.

"Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo. I will need complete silence. Usagi I  
want you to try to move the pen with your mind. Are you ready to  
start? Empty your mind of everything except of the task at hand.  
Are you ready?"

Rei asked.

"Yes."

Usagi answered. Usagi tried emptying her mind except for the task at hand.

"Now, Usagi. Concentrate on my transformation pen. Lift it up slowly okay.  
Now please try to lift it."

Rei asked Usagi. Usagi concentrated on the transformation pen and the  
pen started to lift from the table. Rei spoke again.

"Now, Usagi. Listen carefully. Lift up the pen slowly, I will tell you  
when that is enough."

Rei spoke again. Usagi lifted up the pen higher to about two feet  
off the table. Then Rei spoke again.

"Now, Usagi carefully cause the pen to land back on the table slowly."

Rei commanded and Usagi obeyed. Usagi slowly back down to the table.  
Then the pen landed safely on the table. Rei spoke once more.

"Usagi, you caused that pen of mine to be two feet above the table."

Rei announced. Usagi just sat there and not saying a word. Rei  
spoke again.

"Usagi, I want you to try something a bit heavier and a bit larger.  
Okay?"

Rei asked. Usagi agreed. Then Rei spoke up again.

"Okay, you are going to lift up this paper weight. And as before,  
think of nothing but about moving the paper weight."

Rei told her and Usagi complied. Usagi began to lift up the paper  
weight slowly. She lifted it to about three feet high and Rei  
spoke again.

"Now hold it there. Don't let it fall. keep it there, okay?"

Rei commanded Usagi and Usagi complied again keeping the paper  
weight in place. Then Rei spoke again.

"Now Usagi, I want you to move to the paper weight and move it  
to Nissha, okay?"

Rei spoke and Usagi obeyed moving the object towards Nissha and then  
Usagi slowly placed the object in Nissha's hands. Then Rei spoke  
again.

"Good Usagi. I don't want to do anymore today. Usagi, you need to  
rest. Your body isn't fully recovered. Okay?"

Rei told her.

"I understand. Rei, I want everyone to meet me here tomorrow. I  
am going to reveal to them that I have become psychic, I think  
they should know. It's only fair."

Usagi decided. It was only fair so the others wouldn't worry  
about her.

"Okay, Usagi. I think that's wise. Now back to bed you go."

Rei ordered Usagi. Nissha and Taiyo helped Usagi off the couch  
and escorted her back to her bed. Rei followed. Rei spoke.

"Usagi, think nothing about your visions. Okay? The more you  
think about those visions the more you think about them, the  
more you'll have bad visions. Your psychic powers are fueled  
by your emotions. Keep your mind clear until I can find a way  
to separate your emotions from your psychic abilities."

Rei told her.

"I'll try."

Usagi answered. After that Usagi fell asleep and Rei left.  
The next day, everyone came over to hear what Usagi had  
to say, but Usagi was still asleep. She slowly woke up to sounds  
to people talking. Usagi got out of bed and slowly made her way  
to the living room. She was still weak from her awakening  
experience. Her legs didn't allow her to move very fast. She  
made it to the living room but her legs buckled and Usagi  
collapsed to the floor. Nissha and Taiyo run to pick up  
Usagi from the floor. They lift Usagi off of the floor and  
help her to stand. Usagi speaks.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. I know you are all wondering  
why I asked you all to come here. It's simple. Something  
recently has happened to me and I have become very weakened  
by it. Everyone, I had a hidden dormant ability that has  
suddenly awakened with a vengeance. And left me in a severely  
weakened state."

Usagi started. Then Usagi spoke again.

"Everyone, my psychic power has awakened. It has been suppressed  
far too long. I had three terrifying awakening visions and two  
normal visions. I wanted to tell you so you don't worry about  
me."

Usagi finished and she about collapsed again, but Nissha and  
Taiyo held on to her. Nissha spoke to Usagi.

"And you are going back to bed! You shouldn't be out of bed.  
You are too weak to stand by yourself. Until your legs get  
stronger, I forbid you to get out of bed until you're better."

Nissha told her.

"But..."

Usagi protested.

"I am sorry, but you are weak. Now come Taiyo, let's take her  
back to her bed."

Nissha told Usagi and the escorted Usagi back to her bed.  
Then Nissha helped Usagi back in her bed. And Nissha massaged  
Usagi's shoulders to relax her until Usagi fell asleep once  
more. Then Nissha and Taiyo went back into the living room.  
Rei told the others that Usagi's psychic ability was fueled  
by Usagi's emotions and caused her to have bad visions.  
Rei then spoke up.

"I may know a way of helping Usagi with her psychic ability  
so that her emotions won't fuel her psychic ability. Her  
psychic ability is untamed and it could harm her in the  
long run if her ability isn't controlled properly. I  
started teaching her some techniques that will help her  
but I am not sure if I can truly teach Usagi to control  
her power properly."

Rei explained.

"How long has her ability been awakened?"

Haruka asked.

"Only a few days. I worry for her. Usagi is good at  
suppressing things she don't like."

Rei spoke she remembered Usagi's scarred heart.

"How long did Usagi keep this psychic ability suppressed?"

Michiru asked.

"I did hypnosis on Usagi and found out she keep this power  
suppressed since the time of the Dark Kingdom."

Rei announced.

"How can someone keep a power suppressed that long?"

Haruka asked.

"I don't know really. Usagi isn't like us. She has powers  
and abilities that we don't have."

Rei explained knowing Usagi was indeed powerful. Over the  
next few days, Usagi's legs began to regain their strength  
and Rei started to teach Usagi again. Then one day Rei spoke  
to Usagi.

"Usagi, this time you are going to lift a human in the air.  
I want you to keep your mind clear. I only want you to think of  
the task at hand. Nissha and Taiyo. I need one you to volunteer  
for this task."

Rei spoke to them.

"I will."

Nissha volunteered.

"Usagi, I want you to slowly from the couch and you will listen  
to my voice."

Rei told her. Usagi nodded. And then Usagi slowly started to lift  
Nissha off the couch and to lift her high to the point that she  
didn't touch anything. Then Rei spoke again.

"Now Usagi move Nissha over to the middle of the living room.  
And once you move her there. Keep her there for a minute."

Rei commanded. Usagi nodded. Usagi started moving Nissha  
to the middle of the living room and Usagi kept Nissha in  
mid air for a moment. Then Rei spoke.

"Now Usagi. you will turn Nissha upside down very slowly  
until she is vertical with the floor. Do you understand?"

Rei asked. Usagi nodded. Usagi slowly started to turn Nissha  
upside down to where she vertical with the floor. Then Rei  
spoke again.

"Good Usagi, now put her right side up again slowly and then  
let her descend to the floor safely."

Rei told Usagi. Usagi started to turn Nissha right side up  
and once Nissha was right side up. Usagi slowly caused Nissha  
to descend to the floor safely. Then Usagi snapped out of her  
trance. Usagi spoke to Nissha.

"Sis, you weren't hurt?"

Usagi asked.

"No, I am fine."

Nissha replied as she took a deep sigh of relief. The time passed  
and the time for Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi to depart for the  
United States. The Senshi gathered at the Tokyo International  
Airport. Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi all have the same thing on. They  
wore matching pink blouse and pink skirt sets. Usagi seemed to be  
a bit down. She never left Japan on her own. Rei walked up to Usagi.

"Usagi, everyone wanted to help you out so we all got you something  
really nice and to help you with your abilities so they will be controlled  
and properly channeled so we got you this. Please open it."

Rei handed her a small pink box. Usagi opened the small box and inside  
was a pink gem in a shape of a heart with diamonds lined up on the  
edge of the gem.

"What's this?"

Usagi asked.

"This will aide you and control your untamed ability. Always make sure  
you wear this, okay? Trust me Usagi, this gem will help you. You might  
feel uneasy about the gem at first, but you will get used to it. This  
is from all of us. Keep your mind clear and just try to be happy and  
have a fun time, okay?"

Rei told Usagi. Mamoru came and took the gem that was on a gold chain  
and put it around Usagi's neck. Then he looked at Usagi.

"It looks good on you Usako."

Mamoru told her.

"Thank you Mamo-Chan... everyone. Mamo-Chan, are you okay with me  
leaving?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes Usako. You go and spend time with your sisters. Listen to them  
Usako and trust in them. Now go Usako, Nissha and Taiyo are ready.  
Luna take care of Usagi."

Mamoru told Usagi and to Luna. Nissha came and grabbed Usagi. Usagi  
picked up the cat carrier that had Luna in it. Taiyo had the cat  
carrier that had Corona. They grabbed their luggage and checked  
the luggage and the cat carriers in. Then their carry on luggage  
was checked in.

"Luna and Corona we will see you when we land in San Francisco."

Nissha told the cat guardians. Then Nissha spoke.

"Usagi you have the window seat, you have to go first."

Nissha told her. Nissha gave Usagi her ticket. The triplets waved  
good by the others and they led Usagi down the walk way to the  
Jet Plane. The airline official took their tickets and Nissha, Taiyo,  
and Usagi boarded the plane and their seats were close to the front  
of the jet plane. Nissha put all their luggage in the over head  
compartment. Usagi got to the far seat by the window followed by  
Nissha and then Taiyo. each of them buckled in. Nissha talked to  
Usagi.

"Don't worry Usagi. You'll have a good time. Just relax, okay?"

Nissha told her.

"Okay, I'll try."

Usagi replied and looked out the window of the jet plane. Then after  
several minutes a voice came over the overhead speaker. The voice  
spoke and gave the safety protocols and then after that, the plane  
left the terminal and headed to the runway to where it would take  
off. Once it got to the runway. It got clearance to take off.  
And in a fast speed, the plane took off and lifted off the ground  
into the air. Usagi felt a little uneasy. Not because she was in  
the air, but because of the gem keeping her psychic abilities in  
check. After about an hour in the air, a stewardess came by and  
offered them something to eat and something to drink. The stewardess  
looked at the triplets. She never saw anyone so pretty like them  
before. Nissha got Usagi's attention.

"Usagi, what do you want to drink?"

Nissha asked.

"Water is fine."

Usagi replied in a soft tone. The stewardess gave them three bottles of  
water and a cup for each and something to eat as well. Afterwards,  
Usagi remained quiet for the rest of the trip. Then the jet plane  
landed in San Francisco. Once the plane got to the terminal. Nissha  
and Taiyo got their overhead luggage and made it where Usagi could get  
out and made their way out of the plane. Nissha was in the lead followed  
by Taiyo and Usagi following after them. They went down the walkway into  
the airport and Nissha spoke to Usagi.

"Hurry up Usagi!"

Nissha told her.

"Okay, I am coming!"

Usagi told them. And in the airport were Amanda Lockhart and Andrea Sackston. They  
were waiting for them. Usagi caught up to her sisters. And there Andrea and Amanda  
greeted them.

"Hello Nissha and Taiyo and especially you Usagi."

Andrea greeted them.

"Hello Usagi. I hope you are well."

Amanda told her.

"I am fine thank you."

Usagi replied. Nissha and Taiyo went and got all their luggage and the  
cat carriers and Andrea went and got her car. Amanda spoke to Usagi.

"So, Usagi is all those toxins gone?"

Amanda asked.

"Yes Amanda. Thanks for helping me back then. You have my gratitude."

Usagi replied. Nissha and Taiyo came back with their luggage. Usagi  
picked up the cat carrier with Luna in it. Then they used a cart  
to take all the luggage to Andrea's car. Then they placed the luggage  
out of the cat and into Andrea's car in the trunk. Nissha and Taiyo  
got in with Usagi taking the seat by the window. Amanda got in the  
passenger seat in the front. And they all buckled and Andrea drove  
out of the airport and started heading north to Forestville. It  
didn't take her long to get out of San Francisco. However they  
came near Fortestville and it seemed frightfully quiet. Too quiet.  
Then they entered the town.

"Where is everybody?"

Nissha asked.

"Oh my goodness! This is what I experienced in my visions!"

Usagi stammered in surprise. Andrea drove slowly. Then Usagi spoke  
up again.

"Please stop the car!"

Usagi asked. and Andrea stopped the car and Usagi unbuckled and got out  
of the car and ran down the streets on her own. She relived one  
of her visions to guide her to where she wanted to go. And it led her  
to the Forestville Cemetery.

"I know where she's headed."

Nissha told them. They followed Usagi. They stopped at the cemetery  
and Nissha and Taiyo discovered Usagi at the tombstone of Mark  
and Julia Gunshi. She sat on the ground in tears. She wished that she  
was there when the accident happened. Nissha and Taiyo came and  
comforted Usagi.

"Usagi, we figured you would come here. Let's go Usagi. Let's go  
to the Gunshi House and we can Luna and Corona out of their carriers  
and we can discuss of what happened to the citizens of Fortestville.  
Nissha and Taiyo led Usagi back to the car and Andrea drove them  
to the Gunshi House. Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Amanda, and Andrea got  
out and Nissha got the key for the Gunshi house unlocked the house  
and they carried their luggage and cat carriers in the house and  
let Luna and Corona out. Now the Sun Soldiers had a mystery on their  
hands... what happened to the citizens of Forestville.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Nissha and Taiyo show Usagi and Luna  
the Gunshi House and Usagi discovers that Julia had drawn pictures  
of Usagi had a special room dedicated to Usagi and then a monster  
appears in Forestville. Will they solve the mystery of Forestville?  
The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Suspect Foul Play! The New Monster On The Lose!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/10/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	2. 02 Citizens Vanished, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Nissha and Taiyo  
announced that they and Usagi were going to the  
United States for a visit, but something unexpected  
happened, Usagi became psychic! Once the Gunshi Triplets  
arrived in the United States, to Forestville, the citizens  
have vanished! Can they solve the mystery? Find out next!

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
Episode 102: "Suspect Foul Play! The New Monster On The Lose!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Amanda, and Andrea entered the house.  
Usagi was amazed. And she spoke.

"On the outside it looks so small."

Usagi commented on the size of the house.

"Yeah, it's a big house. We can set our things in the living  
room. Let's let out Luna and Corona."

Nissha relied letting out Corona. Usagi let out Luna. Nissha and  
Taiyo showed the rest of the house and then Nissha got a key that  
was hidden behind a picture. Then Nissha spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, this is your room while we are here. We have never been  
in here. This was mother's room to where she would spend time  
alone... mostly drawing."

Nissha told her and unlocked the door and Usagi and Luna opened  
the door and entered the room. Usagi saw all the drawings on the wall  
that Julia Gunshi drew. Usagi looked at the room carefully. There  
was all sorted of pictures.

"Mother, drew all these drawings of me? For what purpose?"

Usagi asked.

"I told you Usagi, she was psychic. She wanted to track your  
progress as a Sun Soldier and a Sailor Senshi. So, she  
drew these drawings to track your progress."

Nissha explained. Usagi was amazed beyond her wildest dreams.

"Wow is all I can say."

Usagi still couldn't believe that all the drawings on the walls  
was of her. Nissha and Taiyo showed Usagi their room. Down the hall  
Nissha led Usagi to a large room. Nissha opened the door.

"All those years before we found you, this is where we lived in this  
room."

Nissha told her.

"What a lovely room."

Usagi exclaimed with excitement.

"This is where we spent all our time as kids."

Taiyo stated to Usagi.

"I see. I sense a lot of love in this room. Our mother must had  
been in this room many times."

Usagi spoke as sensed a strong presence of Julia Gunshi.

"That's right. Mother always came in here when we weren't feeling  
good and comfort us."

Nissha reported.

"Maybe we should call Rei-Chan and let her know we arrived here safely."

Usagi suggested.

"Okay."

Nissha replied touched her communicator and spoke in to it.

"Rei, this is Nissha. Can you hear me?"

Nissha called into her communicator. Rei answered.

"Yes, I hear you Nissha. How's Usagi?

Rei asked.

"She seems to be okay at the moment as for as we can tell."

Nissha answered.

"Remember, that gem will make her feel uneasy some how, I am not  
sure what it will exactly do. You must watch her carefully."

Rei urged Nissha and Taiyo.

"We have Amanda and Andrea here. They will help us keep an eye on her.  
Rei, I need to tell you this, but all the towns people of Forestville  
has vanished."

Nissha reported the grim news.

"Where could have they gone?"

Rei asked.

"I suspect foul play!"

Usagi suddenly growled at the sound of that thought.

"I agree. Stay in touch and let me know what happens with Usagi."

Rei told Nissha and Taiyo.

"We will. Goodbye Rei."

Nissha spoke again and shutting off her communicator.

'What will we do now?"  
Usagi asked.

"We need to get some food for us."

Nissha thought.

"There's some at my house."

Andrea announced.

"You shouldn't go alone. I'll go with you."

Nissha volunteered to go with Andrea. So Andrea and Nissha  
left for Andrea's house. They returned with no problem.  
That night they all had dinner and it was time for bed.

"Usagi, you'll stay in this room. Everything will be fine.  
The bed is made and ready for you."

Nissha told her. Luna joined Usagi in the room that had  
all the drawings of her. That night while Usagi slept,  
the power of the pink gem activated and Usagi's body became  
paralyzed. The gem started its work on her. The next morning,  
Usagi awoke and tried to move, but found out that she couldn't  
move at all. Luna spoke to her.

"Usagi-Chan, are you okay?"

Luna asked.

"No, Luna. I have become paralyzed. And I can barely speak too.  
It's like my body has shut down."

Usagi responded in a weakened tone. Nissha knocked on the door  
and came in.

"Usagi, rise and shine!"

Nissha told her.

"I am sorry, Nissha, I'd love too, but I can't."

Usagi answered her in a weakened tone.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Nissha asked looking concerned.

"I am paralyzed. I cannot move at all. I can barely  
speak. And I also seemed to also lost my appetite."

Usagi replied.

"I see. So, the gem kicked in during the night. Just  
rest there. I will have Andrea, Amanda, and Corona  
stay with you."

Nissha told Usagi.

"Luna, please go with Nissha and Taiyo. You can sense  
evil and foul play. Go with them. You can be my eyes.  
Look after them, please."

Usagi asked.

"Yes, I can do that Usagi-Chan."

Luna agreed and she hopped off the bed and Corona hopped  
on the bed.

"Promise me Luna, you'll look after them?"

Usagi asked.

"Don't worry Usagi-Chan all will be okay."

Luna tried to comfort Usagi's fears.

"I have this uneasy feeling like something bad is about  
to happen..."

Usagi spoke as she sensed something unusual.

"Don't worry Usagi. we'll be back."

Nissha told her again trying to calm Usagi's fears.  
Nissha, Taiyo, and Luna left. Andrea came over to the  
edge of Usagi's bed. She spoke to her.

"Usagi, you worry for them, don't you?"

Andrea asked.

"I do, but not only that... one of my visions is about  
to come true... and I can't stop it."

Usagi spoke in a soft tone.

"I see. Believe in them, Usagi. They have been in some  
rough spots before they reunited with you and your  
cat Luna is with them, right?"

Andrea asked.

"Yes."

Usagi replied.

"Good. Rest, there's nothing you can do."

Amanda told her.

Elsewhere Nissha, Taiyo, and Luna wondered the streets  
of Forestville. The streets were silent. Nissha then  
spoke.

"This isn't good. How can a town full of people vanish?"

Nissha thought. Then a monster started to appear.

"Who are you?"

Taiyo asked.

"We are the Dark Youmas of the Outer Solar system. We  
are the enemies that we left after you and your sisters  
defeated the Dark King, we are the remnant of that  
clan! We have taken away everyone you care for! You should  
know, you and your sisters are DOOMED!"

The Dark Youma hissed.

"It looks like the fragile peace has been shattered! Super Sunlight Trio  
Power, Make Up!"

Nissha yelled in unison as she they said their transformation and a bright  
yellow light covered them and in a flash she was transformed.

"Super Sunlight Trio Power, Make Up!"

Taiyo yelled and in same manner transformed into her soldier form.

"Protecting the third planet from the Sun and its inhabitants, I am  
Sailor Sun!" Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun spoke.

"I am the guardian of the Sun and of Earth! I am Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar!" Sailor  
Solar spoke.

"And we will burn you up to cinders!" Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar  
yelled at the youma.

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"  
"Sun Fire Burst!"

The Sun Soldiers yelled as they made their attacks. The Dark Youma was hit  
and it made a yelp of cry in pain.

"You must kill it before it flees and tells others about us!"

Luna commanded.

"Right Luna! I know how to kill this Dark Youma! Starry Matter Sword Strike!"  
Sailor Sun cried as she sent a fiery sword at and her sword struck the Dark  
Youma destroying it's dark crystal and finishing off the dark youma burned  
up completely.

"It seems Luna that our hated enemy has returned... the Dark Youmas. They  
are involved in the disappearance of the citizens of Forestville. Luna, we  
must solve this mystery where everyone went to. Luna, the citizens of  
Forestville has kept us alive before we met up with Usagi. We owe it  
to them."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun told Luna.

"Let's go back and report to Usagi, Amanda, and Andrea."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar suggested.

"Right. Let's go."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun agreed and they returned to the Gunshi House.

"Well?"

Amanda asked.

"The Dark Youmas are back. We fought a dark Youma. It must have been  
a scout."

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun reported as she walked over to where Usagi  
was laying. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you Usagi?"

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun asked.

"Tired, paralyzed, and my head feels like it's going to explode."

Usagi replied in a groggy tone.

"Usagi, remember, the gem will tame your psychic powers, but you'll  
feel terrible for awhile. Rest there okay?"

Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun spoke as she re-transformed back into Nissha.  
Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar did the same manner and re-transformed back into  
Taiyo.

"Corona, our old enemy is back!"

Nissha announced.

"The time of peace has ended."

Taiyo finished for her sister. Tough battles lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Nissha and Taiyo battle  
battle another Dark Youma and can Usagi recover in time to  
join them in the fight? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Stronger Monsters! A Clue In The Disappearance of The Forestville Citizens!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/17/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	3. 03 Citizens Vanished, Part 3

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi's pink gem had kicked  
in and it had made Usagi paralyzed making her unable to move.  
Then a dark Youma had appeared and Nissha and Taiyo had fought  
the Dark Youma and won. What will happen next, be there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
Episode 103: "Stronger Monsters! A Clue In The Disappearance of The Forestville Citizens!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi laid on the bed in silence. Nissha came over and sat by the bed. She  
stroked Usagi's hair and spoke to her.

"How are you Usagi?"

Nissha asked being very concerned for her. Usagi spoke up in a weak tone  
due to the power of the gem. It had made her paralyzed and unable to move.  
She was able to speak, but it made her very slow of speech. Luna and Taiyo  
also were nearby Amanda and Andrea with Corona. Corona and Luna hopped  
on the bed.

"I am so weak. My body is like stone. My mind feels like it is going  
to explode!"

Usagi spoke. Luna spoke.

"Usagi, be brave. I know you don't like your psychic power, but the  
gem is helping you. I think it needs you to paralyzed so it can do its  
job."

Luna tried to comfort Usagi.

"What's the report Luna?"

Usagi asked.

"The Dark Youmas has returned Usagi."

Luna announced. Usagi's eyes widened as to surprise of the announcement.

"Are you sure?"

Usagi asked as she knew herself that this was true before they answered.  
Usagi had strange feelings recently with her scarred heart as the memory  
back then when her heart was stabbed so that Sailor Earth could awaken.

"Yes Usagi-Chan, these are a new force of Dark Youmas."

Luna reported.

"I see. My scarred heart has been surging ever since I went to bed after  
we got here. I had been playing back in my head all those awaken visions  
in my head trying to make sense of what was going on to the citizens  
of Forestville."

Usagi spoke.

"Have you discovered anything vital?"

Taiyo asked.

"Not yet. I haven't fully discovered anything useful from those awakening  
visions."

Usagi explained.

"Please Usagi, you might be the key to help us why these Dark Youmas have  
taken the citizens of Forestville."

Corona spoke.

"I understand. Everyone I am going to sleep. It may do me some good."

Usagi told them. They left Usagi to sleep except Luna which remained  
behind. For the next day, Usagi remained paralyzed and then finally when  
the forty eight hours had passed, the pink gem released its power over Usagi  
and Usagi woke up and sat in bed and stretched her hands and yawned. Luna  
woke up.

"So, the gems power freed you?"

Luna asked.

"Yes. I want to check on Nissha and Taiyo."

Usagi replied as she walked down the hall into Nissha and Taiyo's room  
and saw they were fast asleep, but she decided not to disturb them. She  
walked out into the living room and sat in one of the chairs. It was  
Julia Gunshi's chair. Luna sat in Usagi's lap. Usagi sat there not saying  
a word and she was replying the awakening visions and trying to make a  
sense of all the recent events. But like before, she couldn't make sense  
of it, not yet. After a while, Nissha and Taiyo were in the living room.  
And not long after that, Amanda and Andrea joined in with Corona.

"It seems that the pink gem has returned you to normal?"

Nissha asked. Usagi snapped out of her replaying of her visions and spoke  
to her.

"Nissha, Taiyo, Amanda, Andrea... you're awake?"

Usagi asked.

"We are fine."

Amanda replied.

"How are you Usagi? I see the pink gem has returned you to normal."

Nissha asked.

"Yes, I am fine now. Everyone, I want to explore the town to see if  
I can sense anything."

Usagi replied.

"Are you sure Usagi?"

Taiyo asked.

"Yes, I can't sense anything while in this house. I need to be other there  
where I can sense to see if anything else had happened."

Usagi explained. She didn't like her psychic power, but she was willing to use  
it to find out what happened to all the citizens. Then a call came in on Nissha's  
communicator.

"Nissha here."

Nissha announced.

"How's Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I'm fine Rei."

Usagi spoke into Nissha's communicator.

"Is everything okay, Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"I am fine Rei, now please stop worrying about me."

Usagi spoke. Usagi didn't want Rei to worry. Usagi had enough  
problems as it was.

"Okay, Usagi. Make sure you don't over do it. Rei out."

Rei told her and the communication between Rei and Nissha stopped.  
Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Amanda, and Andrea walked out of the Gunshi  
House and started walking towards the business district. Nissha  
spoke.

"Do you sense anything yet?"

Nissha asked.

"Yes I am. I sensed the people were in fear when the Dark Youmas abducted  
them."

Usagi replied.

"Anything else?"

Taiyo asked.

"Yes, when I was in the house, the house must have acted as a shield. But here,  
I sense two monsters are drawing near. We should transformed."

Usagi explained and urged them to transform.

"Super Sunlight Trio Power, Make Up!"

Nissha and Taiyo transformed into Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun and Super Sunlight  
Trio Sailor Solar.

"Starlight Sunlight Trio Power, Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon.

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar spoke up.

"Anything Solar Sailor Moon?"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar asked.

"Be careful everyone. The Youmas are near. I can smell them."

Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon spoke as her pink gem flashed  
revealing that she had the power to detect Youmas who hadn't appeared  
yet.

"DARK YOUMAS, SHOW YOURSELVES!"

Super Sunlight trio Sailor Sun yelled. Two Youmas appeared out of nowhere.

"You are those Gunshi Triplets, the Sun Soldiers! We have orders to destroy  
you!"

One of the Dark Youmas spoke.

"Let's blast these fools! Sun Fire Burst!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar spoke as her Solar Power  
struck the foe and it got hurt.

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun spoke as she fired at the monsters. It hit  
the monsters.

"Allow me to finish this! SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"

Solar Sailor Moon said as she turned into a beam of Sunlight and split into  
two beams and going right through the Youmas and landing on the other side.  
The Dark Youmas were destroyed. Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon  
re-transformed back into Usagi and Usagi spoke.

"I am sure of it, those new Dark Youmas has all the citizens of Forestville.  
And they knew who we here. Our battles are going to get tougher it seems."

Usagi analyzed the situation. Their greatest battles still lie ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers powers begin to weaken as  
as another Dark Youma appears. Will they find out why their powers are weakening?  
The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Sun Soldiers Powers Weakening? Is There Any Hope?"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/24/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	4. 04 Weakened Solar Power, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi was given a pink  
gem that would keep her psychic power under control and  
and the Dark Youmas returned. Can the Sun Soldiers defeat  
the Dark Youmas? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
Episode 104: "Sun Soldiers Powers Weakening? Is There Any Hope?"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Amanda, and Andrea returned to the Gunshi  
House. Usagi had an uneasy feeling. Usagi spoke.

"I wonder who revived the Dark Youmas that have come to Forestville?  
There must have been two factions. A Inner Solar System group and  
an outer Solar System group. I know that this group may be stronger.  
I wonder who their commander is and I wonder what their plans will  
be next."

Usagi thought.

"They will be after us."

Nissha spoke in a fearful tone. Nissha sat down in a chair.

"Listen, you girls have faced challenges before right? These  
Dark Youmas are nothing but mere monsters ready to be defeated  
by you, right?"

Luna asked. Nissha shook her head.

"We always felt that back then after we recovered from our injuries  
and found Usagi and we defeated the Dark Youmas, that there would always  
be more Dark Youmas that we have to face some day. It seems that day  
is upon us."

Nissha spoke in a tone that she knew that more Dark Youmas would arrive.  
Usagi thought about her mother, Julia Gunshi. Was there something more  
to this house that they were residing in? Usagi's psychic ability had awakened  
around the same time the Dark Youmas returned to the earth. Usagi sat in another  
chair. She thought about everything that she had been through so far. Usagi  
thought that those awakening visions may show something about the Dark Youmas.

"Those Dark Youmas of the Outer Solar System may be darker and stronger due to  
them dwelling in the Outer Solar System."

Taiyo thought. She knew the previous Dark Youmas were easier than the new  
sect that had appeared. Usagi stood up.

"Are you okay?"

Nissha asked.

"Yeah, I just going to rest a bit. I am feeling tired. Luna, do you want  
to come with me?"

Usagi announced. Luna spoke up.

"Sure."

Luna agreed.

"Corona, go with her okay?"

Nissha asked.

"Sure."

Corona told them. Corona followed Usagi and Luna. Usagi went into the bedroom that had all the  
drawings of her. Usagi stared at the drawings of her.

"These pictures might help me discover more about myself and might help solve the  
mystery of what happened to the citizens of Forestville."

Usagi spoke as she sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling Usagi?"

Luna asked as she jumped on the bed.

"I am still feeling a bit weakened from this pink gem, other than that I feel fine."

Usagi answered as she laid down on the bed.

"Be strong Usagi, I know that you'll still feel weak after awhile. But, you'll  
feel better soon."

Luna tried to encourage her.

"Luna and Corona, do you think I am weak?"

Usagi asked.

"Of course not, Usagi-San! You're the keystone that holds the others together. Nissha  
and Taiyo look to you for strength."

Corona replied.

"Usagi, you have grown quite a bit since I first met you. You seem to take your job  
as a Sailor Senshi more seriously these days."

Luna told her.

"Those Dark Youmas has reminded me of the day that Mudious stabbed me to awaken Sailor  
Earth. Those Dark Youmas has refreshed my memory of that day."

Usagi spoke as tears flowed from her eyes a bit.

"But, Usagi you have been able to endure your hardship right? You're stronger than  
you let on."

Luna told her. Usagi nodded her head in agreement. Usagi slept for a short time and  
Nissha came in and woke Usagi up.

"Another Dark Youma has appeared. We must go! The Dark Youma must be defeated!"

Nissha told Usagi. Usagi got up and her Nissha, Taiyo, Amanda, Andrea, Luna, and  
Corona left the Gunshi House and transformed into the Sun Soldiers and faced the  
Dark Youma.

"Sun Fire Burst!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar spoke as her power formed in her hand and she  
released it and throwing it at the Dark Youma, but the attack faded before it  
reach the Dark Youma. Super Sunlight Sailor Solar was shocked.

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun called for her power and released it and in the  
same manner the attack faded away.

"Let me try! SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"

Solar Sailor Moon said as she turned into a beam of Sunlight but the Dark Youma  
deflected the attack and Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon fell to the  
ground. Then the Dark Youma blasted the Sun Soldiers and a huge explosion hit the  
Sun Soldiers and they were re-transformed.

"You have no power over us! I will allow you to live for now, but I will return!"

The Dark Youma snarled at them and vanished.

"What do we do now? Our powers seems to be weakening."

Nissha thought.

"This is what I have seen in my visions."

Usagi announced.

"We should return to the Gunshi House and discuss this. If we stay here, we will  
be attacked again."

Taiyo suggested. What will happen now that the Sun Soldier's powers are weakening.  
Is there any hope? Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers why their powers are failing  
and Usagi has a vision that will strengthen their hope and the same Dark Youma  
returns. Can they defeat it? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Stop Solar Power From Leaking Out! The Lost Hope Increases!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 01/31/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	5. 05 Weakened Solar Power, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi and her sisters were  
wondering how the Dark Youmas had returned. Usagi was still feeling  
weak from the pink gem. And then the Sun Soldiers were defeated in  
battle! can the Sun Soldiers find a way to restore their powers?  
Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
Episode 105: "Stop Solar Power From Leaking Out! The Lost Hope Increases!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi's solar power was leaking and they did  
not know why. Usagi felt tired and she started for her room.

"Are you okay, Usagi?"

Nissha asked.

"Yeah, I just tired. Luna want to come along?"

Usagi told the others and Luna followed. Nissha looked worried.  
Usagi went back to the room that Nissha originally showed her.  
Usagi laid on the bed. Nissha came in.

"Are you okay Usagi?"

Nissha wondered.

"I am so drained. I don't think my soldiers' powers and my psychic  
ability is compatible with each other. My body feels like lead."

Usagi explained.

"I see Usagi. Let me tell you a secret. Usagi, our mother was always  
tired and fatigued too from her psychic power. You just need to rest  
a little bit more now. You still have a scarred heart, right? Just  
rest there, Usagi."

Nissha told her as Nissha stroked her hair a bit.

"It's not fair, Nissha."

Usagi complained.

"What's not fair Usagi?"

Nissha asked.

"Me being psychic of course and now I have to rest because of  
my psychic ability and my scarred heart."

Usagi explained.

"Usagi, new challenges you will face and you alone will have to overcome  
them, for now. Rest Usagi. Sleep."

Nissha told her.

"You're mean..."

Usagi complained.

"Now, Usagi. You need to rest. There will be a time that you can  
be awake and join us again, for now just sleep."

Nissha told her. Usagi reluctantly agreed. Usagi fell asleep and  
Luna looked at Nissha.

"Look after her Luna. She will need your support."

Nissha told her.

"I will Nissha-Chan. I care about Usagi."

Luna agreed. Luna curled up next to Usagi and Luna fell sleep too.  
Nissha went back into the living room.

"How is she sis?"

Taiyo asked.

"Usagi is as fatigued as mother was. But Usagi will get stronger as time  
passes."

Nissha explained.

"What I have seen of Usagi, she's sweet but she has lots of troubles doesn't she?"

Amanda asked.

"Yes, that's right. Julia Gunshi was always tired all the time due to her psychic  
ability and it has passed to Usagi it seems."

Taiyo spoke as she remembered how her mother used to act. A couple of hours later,  
the house was being assaulted by the Dark Youmas. Nissha woke up Usagi and they  
transformed into the Sun Soldiers.

"How dare you attack where we live."

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun Snarled.

"We will defeat you Sun Soldiers! You won't live after today."

The Dark Youma yelled.

"Let's do it! Sun Fire Burst!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar spoke as her power formed in her hand and she  
released it and throwing it at the Dark Youma, but the attack faded before it  
reach the Dark Youma.

"Let me try! Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Sun called for her power and released it and in the  
same manner the attack faded away.

"Well that is fun isn't it?"

The Dark Youma snarled.

"Well, let me try then... SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"

Solar Sailor Moon said as she turned into a beam of Sunlight but the Dark Youma  
deflected the attack and Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon fell to the  
ground. Then the Dark Youma blasted the Sun Soldiers and a huge explosion hit the  
Sun Soldiers and they were re-transformed.

"You have no power against us! We are getting stronger! Farewell!"

The Dark Youma snarled once again and vanished. Amanda, Andrea, Luna, and Corona  
came out to them.

"Are you okay?"

Andrea asked.

"Our powers are failing."

Nissha explained.

"I wonder why."

Amanda thought. Luna noticed Usagi was in a trance. Usagi had a vision.  
Usagi spoke.

"In that house is a secret room willed with hope. A room in which has  
a secret power that has been nurtured for a long time will suddenly  
appear soon. A room of amazing power."

Usagi told them and Usagi snapped out of her vision.

"A secret room?"

Nissha thought.

"Would mother and father hide a secret room from us?"

Taiyo asked.

"Maybe it was necessary to keep it a secret."

Andrea explained.

"Maybe."

Nissha thought again. The Sun Soldiers powers were weakening and there  
was a small ray of hope. Can Usagi and the others find this secret  
room. Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers continue to fight  
the Dark Youmas and then their powers finally give out! Can Usagi  
and the others find the secret room? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"The New Enemy Shows Itself! Our Heroes Losing Power Continues!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 02/07/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	6. 06 New Enemy, New Solar Powers, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi, Nissha, and  
Taiyo continue to try to fight the Dark Youmas, but they  
are unable to. Can they finish them off and find the  
secret room? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
Episode 106: "The New Enemy Shows Itself! Our Heroes  
Losing Power Continues!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha and Taiyo sat in the living room. Usagi was in the room  
that had all the drawings of her. Usagi laid on the bed. Luna  
was next to her and near by was Corona. Andrea and Amanda kept  
watch over Usagi. They were concerned about her well being.

"Are you okay, Usagi?"

Andrea asked.

"No. My soldiers power is not compatible with my psychic power."

Usagi answered. She was weakened by transforming the last time.

"Will you be okay?"

Amanda asked.

"I have been through worse. I am going to rest here for a while.

Usagi told them.

"Will you be okay?"

Andrea asked feeling concerned for Usagi.

"Yes, I will be fine."

Usagi answered.

"Okay. Rest well."

Andrea told her and then Andrea and Amanda went back into the Living  
Room. Usagi laid there on the bed. Luna spoke.

"How bad are you Usagi?"

Luna asked.

"I am so fatigued that it is hard for me to move."

Usagi answered. Her psychic power had made her weak to the point that  
she had to rest after each time she returned from fighting.

"Oh, I know you feel weak now, but you'll become stronger again."

Luna spoke and she tried to cheer Usagi up.

"I miss the old days. I used to be able to move around at will, but now  
it seems that I am stranded in this strange house."

Usagi answered again. Her scarred heart and now her psychic ability kept  
her from enjoying life.

"Usagi, be strong. I know life is getting tougher for you, be strong.  
If you are not strong, then Nissha and Taiyo will not be strong either."

Luna told her.

"I'll try, Luna. For now I am going to sleep for a while."

Usagi told Luna. Usagi closed her eyes and went to sleep. Luna went  
back into the living room. Nissha spoke.

"How is she?"

Nissha asked.

"She is weak from transforming. Her psychic power is not compatible to  
her soldiers power."

Luna reported.

"Is she okay?"

Taiyo asked.

"She's sleeping at the moment. I think she'll be okay. She just needs a bit  
more rest."

Luna told them. After a couple of hours, later the house was attacked again  
by the same Dark Youmas from before. Nissha went and woke up Usagi.

"Usagi. We have to go to work now."

Nissha told Usagi as she woke her up. Usagi grumbled.

"I am too weak to go Nissha..."

Usagi spoke in a weakened tone.

"I know you don't feel good, but we have a job to do. I will help you."

Nissha told her. Nissha and Usagi joined Taiyo and the three of them  
transformed and went outside.

"So, you are the rumored threat that is trying to take us out."

The Dark Youma General spoke. He was ugly and dark looking. Usagi had  
a sudden chill that went down her spine.

"Who are you?"

Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon asked.

"I am the Dark Youma General Ludious, the brother of Mudious, whom you  
killed some time ago. This town will be your grave!"

Ludious told them. Solar Sailor Moon shuttered.

"It can't be. Mudious had a brother? Mudious stabbed me back then!  
You are just as evil as he is!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she remembered what Mudious did.

"Oh? So he stabbed you? For what purpose?"

Ludious asked.

"He stabbed me to wake up Sailor Earth who was still asleep at the time."

Solar Sailor Moon replied.

"I see. So, he stabbed you and you still live. You know no one in the past  
could survive a blow of his."

Ludious told Solar Sailor Moon.

"I am tired of talking. It's time to destroy you!"

Solar Sailor Moon told him and his Dark Youmas.

"I agree. We must protect this town. Starry Matter Sword Strike!"  
Sailor Sun cried as she sent a fiery sword at the Dark Youmas, but  
the Dark Youmas deflected the sword back at Sailor Sun and the  
sword landed at Sailor Sun's feet.

"Sun Fire Burst!"

Super Sunlight Trio Sailor Solar spoke as her power formed in her hand and she  
released it and throwing it at the Dark Youma, but the attack faded before it  
reach the Dark Youma.

"Let me try. SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!"

Solar Sailor Moon said as she turned into a beam of Sunlight but the Dark Youma  
deflected the attack and Starlight Sunlight Trio Solar Sailor Moon fell to the  
ground. Then the Dark Youma blasted the Sun Soldiers and a huge explosion hit the  
Sun Soldiers and they were re-transformed and their powers were destroyed.

"Now we can destroy this town! Farewell!"

Ludious told them and Ludious and his Dark Youmas vanished. Nissha and Taiyo  
got up from the ground. Usagi laid on the ground weakened from being transformed.  
Nissha and Taiyo picked her up from the ground. Nissha picked up her Starry  
Sword.

"It seems my Starry Sword isn't what it once was."

Nissha reported.

"We must take Usagi back inside and allow her to rest. We must find that secret room."

Taiyo told Usagi and Nissha. Will they find it? Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo searches for the secret  
room and once it is found, they are told that Usagi must probe her sisters minds  
in order to unlock her new powers. Can the Sun Soldiers obtain their new powers?  
The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"The Secret Hidden Power At The Gunshi House! The Strong New Solar Power!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 02/14/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own  
Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	7. 07 New Enemy, New Solar Powers, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi, Nissha, and  
Taiyo lost their powers after a battle and now a new  
secret power looms in the Gunshi House. Can they find  
this new power? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
Episode 107: "The Secret Hidden Power At The Gunshi House!  
The Strong New Solar Power!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo's powers as the Sun Soldiers had been  
totally depleted. They went back to the Gunshi House. Amanda  
and Andrea greeted them.

"What happened?"

Amanda asked.

"Our powers are totally gone. It's like our powers was leaking  
out with no way to keep them."

Nissha thought as she and her other sisters went inside.

"Are you girls okay?"

Luna asked.

"Nissha and Taiyo are fine, however I am weakened by transforming again. However, I  
will be alright."

Usagi replied she had seen this in one of her visions. She also  
recently seen in a vision entering in a strange room in the house.

"What will we do now?"

Taiyo asked.

"There's always hope."

Corona tried to lift up the Gunshi Triplet's spirits.

"Hope, you say."

Taiyo spoke in disbelief.

"Hope sometime is fleeting."

Nissha spoke in a depressed tone.

"Stop it you two! I have been in worse situations where I was in the  
midst of a battle with no powers and no way to transform into  
Sailor Moon. I risked everything. I wanted to protect my friends  
and Mamo-Chan too. So, I held Mamo-Chan's hand and together we  
created the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and my brooch got renewed and  
I transformed and saved my friends. There's always hope. Isn't what  
you two told me when you first met me when Demonius had cloaked my  
brooch?"

Usagi related her story how many times she lost her powers and she  
never gave up hope and how she had met her sisters and they told her  
to her to believe. Nissha and Taiyo looked at Usagi and Nissha spoke.

"You're right Usagi. There's always hope."

Nissha spoke in a soft tone.

"However, I wanted to tell you two that recently I had a vision, that  
in this very house is a secret chamber with the answers that we seek."

Usagi revealed about a recent vision she had after they had arrived  
in this house.

"Are you sure there's a secret chamber? Do you know where it is?"

Taiyo asked.

"It's in this house, but I have no idea where it might be."

Usagi replied.

"I suggest we search this house. I suggest we check the hall ways leading  
to the bedrooms."

Nissha suggested. Usagi, Taiyo, Nissha started to search the house. Nissha checked  
hear her and Taiyo's bedroom. Taiyo checked down the hallway that led to the master  
bedroom and Usagi checked down the hallway that led to the secret room that was  
dedicated to her. She stood against the wall trying to think where the switch was  
and suddenly Usagi accidentally pressed a hidden button and Usagi made a screech  
and vanished behind the other side of the wall. Nissha and Taiyo heard Usagi cry  
and they came running. Usagi found herself in a room inside the Gunshi House.  
There was all sorts of equipment. On a table was a large metal box. Usagi  
was perplexed and curious about the room. Then Usagi heard a familiar voice.

"I am surprised you found you way here Usagi."

The voice of the woman called out to her.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked.

"Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi, that's how people call you now isn't it? I have seen  
all this ahead of time in my visions. I knew you would make it here, my daughter."

Julia Gunshi spoke as she appeared in the room. Usagi was shocked and she knelt  
on the floor in surprise as Nissha, Taiyo, Amanda, Andrea, Luna, and Corona  
entered the strange lab. Usagi got up from the floor and spoke again.

"May I ask you something?"

Usagi asked.

"Speak, Usagi."

Julia told her.

"Why did we lose our powers and why have I become psychic? I don't understand  
the recent turn of events."

Usagi asked,

"The reason is it is destiny and fate. For several generations several women in the  
Gunshi family had psychic powers and each generation inherited the ability, but  
when I inherited the ability, I began having visions of you at a very young  
age, so I had to chronicle all the visions I had of you. So, in doing, I wrote in  
my journals about you and the drawings in the room where you are staying. I know  
about the years previously where you suppressed your psychic ability because you  
didn't know what it was and also the recent awakening you had and your recent  
paralysis you had experienced by the gem your friend Rei gave you. But, after all  
this time, you still dislike your psychic ability. Am I right?"

Julia Gunshi explained about Usagi's psychic ability. Usagi spoke again.

"I just don't like my psychic ability... I hate it!"

Usagi replied in a cold tone. Her eyes confirmed the fact that Usagi hated her new  
ability with a passion. It was something she wasn't fond of.

"I know you hate your psychic ability, I was just like you when I was young when my  
psychic ability had awakened, of course I was much younger than you. The reason your  
powers leaked and faded away is because they aren't compatible with the new powers  
await you three."

Julia Gunshi explained to them. Nissha, Taiyo, Amanda, Andrea, Luna, and Corona came  
into the lab. Nissha and Taiyo looked at the lab.

"Where did this place come from?"

Nissha asked.

"This lab has always been here. We built this lab because when we found what is in that  
chest, we had to nurture those items so you may obtain it."

Julia Gunshi explained.

"I think I understand. So, what are the items in the chest on the table is the new source  
of our power, right?"

Taiyo asked.

"Yes." Julia Gunshi replied and then she continued. "The objects of power is called the  
'Sun Talismans' For years we had nurtured those talismans and now they need human hosts  
to continue growing in power. Now, please Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi please open the  
chest."

Julia told them. Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo opened the chest in unison and they saw three  
glowing orbs and the orbs shone bright yellow. Nissha and Taiyo smiled to the point that  
there was a new source of power. Julia Gunshi spoke again.

"Nissha and Taiyo, please pick up your talismans. They are to the left and right of the center  
talisman."

Julia told them. Nissha and Taiyo picked up their talismans. The power shone very brightly  
and then Nissha and Taiyo's brooches were reborn under the power of the Talismans. Usagi  
was about to grab hers, but Julia stopped her. Julia spoke.

"Usagi, yours can't just be obtained just yet. You must prove yourself worthy of it. The  
power of the remaining Talisman is extremely powerful. You must do something I know you  
will not like. You must probe the minds of Nissha and Taiyo, your sisters. You must  
read their minds. You must learn what they have experienced over the years. I know they  
have always wished you could fully know what they had experienced over the years. This  
is the only way for you to gain your new powers."

Julia explained. Usagi looked shocked.

"No, no, no! I promised myself that I wouldn't probe anyone or read their minds. I won't go  
through it!"

Usagi yelled.

"Please Usagi, please reconsider. We cannot do it without you."

Nissha pleaded.

"NO!"

Usagi rebelled.

"Please, Usagi, please reconsider."

Taiyo also pleaded. But Usagi remained stubborn and replied.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I will not, it isn't right. Mother, it is just wrong!"

Usagi replied again and ran out of the room.

"Please, allow me to talk to her. I have known Usagi the longest, allow me be able to  
talk with her."

Luna told them and Luna ran out of the room and found Usagi on the bed in the room that  
had all the drawings of her.

"Usagi."

Luna spoke softly.

"Luna... am I wrong for refusing to probe Nissha and Taiyo's minds?"

Usagi asked.

"I understand what you're going through. You're just afraid because you never done it  
before. Nissha and Taiyo I know believe in you. There's no other way for you to gain  
this new power. Please Usagi, I know you don't like your psychic power, please do it  
for them."

Luna told her. Usagi looked at Luna. There were tears in her eyes.

"I am afraid I am going to hurt them. I never done anything like this before."

Usagi answered.

"I understand your fears, you'll have to overcome your fears. Please consider helping  
your sisters. I know this is something you don't want to do. Once it is over, you'll have  
new power and abilities, but you'll have to go through this."

Luna told her.

"Okay, I'll do it because you asked me to."

Usagi agreed as she got up from the bed and went back into the lab and Luna followed her.

"I will do it. I will probe once for each of them, Nissha and Taiyo."

Usagi announced.

"Good. This is the only way. I know you don't like your psychic power, but let this be a  
learning experience for you."

Julia told her.

"But how am I going to probe her mind?"

Usagi asked.

"You must connect with an object that Nissha and Taiyo had have since they were young."

Julia answered. Usagi looked confused. She didn't know what object that could be used  
to connect with Nissha. Then Nissha spoke.

"Our hair."

Nissha answered.

"Your hair? Why your hair?"

Usagi asked.

"Our hair has never been cut and our hair has been growing since we were small."

Nissha replied.

"Very, once I begin, I ask for silence. I also may not be able to speak during  
this process. Once I am done, I will speak."

Usagi told her.

"I am ready."

Nissha replied. Nissha was nervous too. Her mind was about to probed. Usagi was  
about to know everything that was to know about her.

"Okay."

Usagi spoke once more. Usagi gently grabbed one of Nissha's ponytails and Usagi  
fell into a trance and Usagi began to search Nissha's mind. Usagi learned about  
how Nissha for years was exactly like Usagi growing up. She was irresponsible  
and a crybaby and that she as well was a klutz. Usagi learned that Nissha not  
only trusted Usagi, but that she showed great love and support for Usagi.  
Then Usagi completed the mind probe and looked at everyone. Usagi had tears in  
her eyes. Usagi spoke.

"Please let me alone for a moment."

Usagi spoke as she walked out of the room and went back into the room that  
had the drawings of her. Luna followed.

"What did you discover, Usagi-Chan?"

Luna asked.

"Growing up, Nissha was just like me and I learned that Nissha trusts and loves  
me completely."

Usagi explained.

"I see. She trusts you. Are you ready to go back into the lab?"

Luna asked.

"Yes, let's go."

Usagi spoke as she got up again from the bed. Luna and Usagi went back into  
the lab. Usagi spoke to Taiyo.

"Are you ready Taiyo?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes."

Taiyo replied. Usagi gently grabbed Taiyo's ponytail. Usagi went into a trance  
and learned the same information from Taiyo as she learned from Taiyo. However,  
Taiyo had complete trust of Usagi and loved her as well. Taiyo also believed in  
Usagi's abilities even if Usagi didn't believe in herself. Then it was over  
and Usagi snapped out of her trance.

"Good job. This was the only way you can obtain the Talisman. Now you may pick  
up the Talisman."

Julia told her. Usagi picked up the remaining Talisman and the power glowed and  
the Talisman suddenly fused Usagi's brooch with Usagi's pink gem that was on the  
necklace and the brooch and the pink gem became one.

"Now your new Solar Power and your Psychic Ability has been united and fused  
together. Now listen to me Usagi, your transformation brooch is united with  
your pink gem. Nissha and Taiyo, please activate your Talismans by saying  
'Solar Power Activate' and your Talismans will unite with your brooches."

Julia instructed.

"Solar Power Activate!"

Nissha and Taiyo spoke in unison and their brooches absorbed the power of the  
Talismans and the brooches became renewed and Nissha and Taiyo each had a key  
in their brooches.

"What are these keys?"

Nissha asked.

"After you transform, you hand your key to Usagi. This will unite your powers  
with Usagi's."

Julia answered.

"I understand."

Nissha spoke. Then the house was rocked by a blast.

"It's time to go to work."

Taiyo spoke.

"Listen, for each of you to transform, Nissha your phrase is 'Sun Talisman Power, Make Up!'  
And Taiyo, your phrase is 'Solar Talisman Power, Make Up!' And Usagi, after you receive  
the keys from Nissha and Taiyo insert them into your brooch and say 'Sun Moon Talisman Power,  
Make Up! Then each of you will be transformed. Now go and be victorious!"

Julia told them. Then Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Usagi, Amanda, Andrea, Luna and Corona ran outside.

"We are here to kill you three off."

Ludious spoke in a cold tone.

"We won't let you! ready?"

Usagi asked.

"READY!"

Nissha and Taiyo spoke in unison. Then Usagi pointed to Nissha and Nissha spoke.

"sUN TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Nissha spoke and her brooch powered up and transformed her into Sailor Sun. Then  
Sailor Sun took out her key from her brooch and held it in her hand. And Usagi pointed  
to Taiyo and Taiyo spoke.

"SOLAR TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Taiyo spoke and she transformed into Sailor Solar. Then she took her key out of her  
brooch and Nissha and Taiyo handed their keys to Usagi. Usagi took of her necklace  
that held the pink gem and it transformed into her new brooch. Usagi entered the  
two keys into her brooch and Usagi spoke.

"SUN MOON TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Usagi spoke and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon. Ludious looked shocked.

"We are the shining hope of this world..."

Sailor Sun started.

"... We will save this planet and destroy the darkness..."

Sailor Solar continued.

"... And we will save this town..."

Usagi continued and then the Sun Soldiers spoke in unison.

"... WE ARE THE SUN SOLDIERS WILL BURN YOU TO CINDERS!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and completed their words of introduction.

"Rise my servants, destroy them!"

Ludious yelled and many Dark Youmas appeared. Then the Sun Soldiers called  
for their new weapons.

"Talisman Starry Saber."

Sailor Sun spoke.

"Talisman Starry Bow and Arrow."

Solar Sailor Moon spoke.

"Talisman Starry Lance."

Sailor Solar spoke. Then the Sun Soldiers ran towards the Dark Youmas and started  
their attack. Sailor Sun threw her Talisman Starry Saber at a Dark Youma and it  
struck the Dark Youma in its forehead and it's Dark Crystal on its forehead  
shattered. Then Sailor Solar used her Talisman Starry Lance and broke it up and  
threw her lance at two of the Dark Youmas and as before the Dark Youmas turned  
to dust. Then Solar Sailor Moon put the Talisman Starry Arrow on her bow and  
released it towards the Dark Youma and it struck the Dark Youma in the forehead  
and the crystal shattered destroying the Dark Youma.

"Let's combine our weapons!"

Solar Sailor Moon told them. Solar Sailor Moon released her Talisman Starry Bow  
into the air and it levitated. Then Sailor Sun released her Talisman Starry Saber  
and it united with the Bow. Then Sailor Solar released her Talisman Starry Lance  
which was broken in two and united with the other two weapons and the Talisman  
Starry Cannon was complete and the cannon went into Solar Sailor Moon's hands  
and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar touched Solar Sailor Moon's Shoulders and  
they spoke in unison.

"SOLAR TALISMAN CANNON BLAST!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and a yellow beam hit the Dark Youmas completely  
destroying them.

"Blast you Sun Soldiers! I shall return!"

Ludious told them and he vanished. Then the Talisman Starry Cannon broke up again  
into their weapons.

"Looks like we back in business!"

Sailor Solar spoke as she cheered. Then on the planet nemesis, a new Sailor Senshi  
had suddenly woken out of a thousand year sleep. Her name is...

SAILOR X, the final Outer Senshi and the mysterious Soldier of Darkness.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Sailor X arrives on earth to take on the Sun  
Soldiers. Can the Sun Soldiers defeat Sailor X? The next episode of Sailor Moon  
Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"She came from the outer solar system! Is Sailor X the new Dark Soldier?"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 02/21/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own


	8. 08 In Came Sailor X, Part 1

Today on Sailor Moon Solar IV, A new mysterious Senshi  
appears and attacks the Sun Soldiers! Can they defeat  
this new Senshi? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
Episode 108: "She came from the outer solar system! Is Sailor X  
the new Dark Soldier?"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER... SAILOR X/SAILOR NEMESIS! WHO IS SHE?  
FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Sun Soldiers stood there in the street and were surprised  
of their new power. Amanda and Andrea stood nearby with Luna  
and Corona.

"They have become Sun Soldiers again."

Andrea spoke with a sense of relief.

"Yes, they have come a long way, even Usagi-Chan."

Luna agreed. Then the Sun Soldiers retransformed back into their  
civilian forms. Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo ran up to Amanda and  
Andrea.

"It seems we have a long way to go before those Dark Youmas  
are defeated completely."

Nissha spoke as she remembered. The battles was going to be fierce  
and they had to be ready for anything that came their way. Usagi, Nissha,  
Taiyo along with Amanda and Andrea went back inside and went into the  
secret lab. There was the hologram of Julia Gunshi.

"It went well?"

Julia asked.

"Yes. We defeated them easily."

Nissha replied.

"More battles lay ahead. You must be strong. More abilities we be known to you  
soon enough."

Julia told them.

"I am going to rest for awhile, let me know if there is more Dark Youmas."

Usagi told them and she left the rooom and Luna went with her. Elsewhere,  
Kuraiko Nekura a girl who had lived on the planet Nemesis which was also  
known as Planet 'X', had awoken from a thousand year sleep and Ludious  
greeted her.

"You are the Senshi of Darkness! I have a job for you. I need you to  
defeat three Sun Soldiers. Can you do it?"

Ludious asked her.

"I can defeat anyone who stands in my way. My dark power can't be beat.  
I shall go and fight them."

Kuraiko told him. She teleported away.

"Ha! You have become my pawn so easily."

Ludious laughed as Kuraiko teleported away. On Earth the next day, Kuraiko  
appeared in Forestville and went to where Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi lived.  
Kuraiko called out to the Sun Soldiers.

"Sun Soldiers, come out and face me, the Senshi of Darkness Sailor Nemesis,  
otherwise known as Sailor X!"

She called out to them. Nissha and Taiyo was in the living room as well as  
Amanda and Andrea. And they wondered who was calling for them.

"We better go. Let's get Usagi too."

Nissha spoke as she ran into Usagi's room.

"We have trouble."

Nissha told Usagi and the three Sun Soldiers transformed and ran outside.  
They saw a girl with long dark hair and she spoke.

"I have come to defeat you! X Planet Power! Make Up!"

Kuraiko spoke and she transformed into Sailor Nemesis.

"I am the Senshi of the outer Solar System, Sailor Nemesis!"

Sailor X announced herself. Her Senshi outfit was totally black.  
She had a long staff in her hand.

"Why are you against us?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"Because you are a threat to me and I shall defeat you! Dark Ball!"

Sailor X told them and formed a dark ball of energy and hurled it at the  
Sun Soldiers and the Sun Soldiers easily dodged it.

"So, you can dodge my attack? Try this! Dark Sphere!"

Sailor X yelled and formed a dark sphere in her hands and hurled it towards  
the Sun Soldiers and it hit the Sun Soldiers and the Sun Soldiers fell to  
the ground.

"Oh, you fell down! Take this! Dark Sceptre Blast!"

Sailor X used her staff and sent dark energy again and as the Sun Soldiers  
tried to get up, they were cast back to the ground.

"You can't stand to my dark power. I will leave you to gloat in your defeat and  
I will let you live another day, so you will be defeated soon enough!"

Sailor X told them and she vanished.

"She's brutal!"

Sailor Solar spoke.

"We can defeat her."

Solar Sailor Moon told them.

"She's too powerful."

Sailor Sun commented. Can the Sun Soldiers defeat Sailor X? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers continue to face Sailor Nemesis  
and they are defeated once again! Can they defeat her? The next episode of Sailor Moon  
Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Outmatched! Sun Soldiers defeated by Sailor X! Sailor X's past revealed!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 02/28/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own


	9. 09 In Came Sailor X, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, A new Sailor  
Senshi appeared and attacked the Sun Soldiers. Can  
the Sun Soldiers defeat Sailor X? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
Episode 109: "Outmatched! Sun Soldiers defeated by Sailor X!  
Sailor X's past revealed!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi laid on the bed again. She thought about Sailor X. She wondered  
who she was. Luna watched Usagi carefully. Usagi spoke to Luna.

"Who is this Sailor X, I have never heard of her?"

Usagi asked.

"I actually have never heard of her either. Did you have any visions of her  
before she showed up?"

Luna asked.

"I have seen her in my awakening visions. But I know nothing of her either."

Usagi replied. Nissha came in and walked over to where Usagi lay.  
Usagi spoke to Nissha.

"Any more activity of Sailor Nemesis?"

Usagi asked.

"No, there hasn't been no more activity. However, you are needed in the secret  
lab. Mother wants to tell us something."

Nissha announced. Usagi frowned. Usagi knew it may have to due with her psychic  
power and Usagi didn't like it.

"Okay."

Usagi agreed. Nissha helped her from the bed and Usagi stood on her feet.

"I can continue on my own."

Usagi stated. Nissha let go of Usagi and they walked into the lab. And Taiyo,  
Andrea, and Amanda greeted them. And Julia spoke.

"Usagi, you must rely on your psychic power. It is the only way to defeat  
stronger foes. This Sailor Nemesis/Sailor X, must be defeated by your  
psychic power. It is the only to defeat your foes."

Julia revealed and Usagi frowned and growled.

"I hate being psychic."

Usagi spoke up and she rebelled over the thought of using her psychic power.  
Nissha and Taiyo looked at Usagi, but didn't say anything.

"I know you don't like it, there is no other way."

Julia Gunshi announced. Then suddenly, the alarm went off.  
On the screen Sailor Nemesis appeared outside.

"You must go."

Julia Gunshi announced and the Sun Soldiers transformed and went outside.  
There was Sailor Nemesis and Ludious along with a few Dark Youmas.

"You Sun Soldiers, came. Big mistake."

Ludious announced.

"We can defeat you."

Sailor Sun spoke in a confident tone.

"We shall see."

Sailor Nemesis spoke as she smiled evilly.

"Talisman Starry Saber Strike!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she threw her saber but Sailor Nemesis deflected the attack  
and the saber landed at Sailor Sun's feet.

"Talisman Starry Lance Thrust."

Sailor Solar spoke as she threw her lance and in the same manner her lance was  
deflected back at Sailor Solar and landed at her feet. Then Sailor Nemesis hurled  
a ball of Dark Energy and caused the Sun Soldiers to fall to the ground.

"You can't defeat me! I will tell you of my past. I too was one of the Senshi from  
the Silver Millennium, but the Dark Youmas had revived me by the dark power and now  
I am their champion! I cannot be defeated!"

Sailor Nemesis spoke. The Sun Soldiers stood again and decided to combine their  
weapons and use it against Sailor Nemesis.

"SOLAR TALISMAN CANNON BLAST!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and a yellow beam came from the cannon and went towards  
Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Nemesis deflected the power back at the Sun Soldiers and they  
fell to the ground.

"You can't defeat me!"

Sailor Nemesis yelled. The Sun Soldiers thought how they could beat her. Sailor  
Nemesis must be defeated! Stay tuned if the Sun Soldiers can defeat Sailor Nemesis  
or not.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: Ludious places Sailor Nemesis under his spell and  
sends her on a rage! Can the Sun Soldiers defeat Sailor Nemesis? The next episode of Sailor Moon  
Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Sailor X is in a Rage! Sun Soldiers beaten again in battle!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 03/07/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own


	10. 10 In Came Sailor X, Part 3

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, The Sun Soldiers continued  
to battle Sailor Nemesis, but they were unable to defeat  
her. Can they defeat her today? Stay there and find out!

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
Episode 110: "Sailor X is in a Rage! Sun Soldiers beaten again in battle!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!

The Sun Soldiers were defeated by Sailor Nemesis. Her power was  
too great for the Sun Soldiers. They stood there unable to defeat  
her. The Sun Soldiers re-transformed and went back into the Gunshi  
House and Usagi sat in a chair. She thought on how she could beat  
Sailor Nemesis. Usagi stood up and went over to the wall and placed  
one of her hands on the wall and thought for a moment and went  
into the secret lab. Once there, she spoke up.

"Mother, how do we defeat Sailor Nemesis?"

Usagi asked wondering how she can defeat Sailor Nemesis which seemed  
impossible in so doing at the moment.

"Remember what I told you, you must trust in your psychic power. This  
your obligation you have as a Sailor Senshi and a Sun Soldier. If you  
don't trust in your power, you cannot beat her."

Julia Gunshi which was a hologram gave an answer to Usagi. This made  
Usagi angry.

"WHY IS EVERYTHING BASED ON MY PSYCHIC POWER! I HATE IT!"

Usagi yelled and left the room and also left the house running down the  
empty streets. She ran until she could no longer run and she fell to  
the ground. She caught her breath as she lay there on the ground. Then  
suddenly Kuraiko Nekura appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, well, one of the Sun Soldiers all alone."

Kuraiko Nekura spoke.

"You're Sailor Nemesis aren't you?"

Usagi asked as she stood up.

"You must have sensed this. No matter, I will kill you here and make  
this spot your grave! Nemesis Planet Power! Make Up!"

Kuraiko Nekura told Usagi and then transformed into Sailor Nemesis.  
Usagi tried to dodge the blows of Sailor Nemesis. For the first  
time, Usagi was afraid of her.

'I cannot transform! Nissha and Taiyo has the keys I need to transform.'

Usagi thought to herself. Usagi tried to use her communicator to try to  
call Nissha and Taiyo but Sailor Nemesis knocked it off.

'Oh no! I cannot contact them.'

Usagi thought as she ran off.

'Who can I contact? I cannot talk to Nissha and Taiyo... oh Rei-Chan!  
She's psychic, she would be able to sense my thoughts!'

Usagi thought to herself. Usagi ran off to where she can hide and  
try to communicate to Rei. Usagi found a secluded bunch of trees  
and hid behind them. Usagi closed her eyes. She didn't like doing this  
but she had to do it. She communicated to Rei through telepathy.  
It was late at night in Japan and Rei was up and staring at the  
sacred Fire. Rei suddenly stopped. Artemis was there with her.  
Rei received one word in her head.

'HELP!'

Usagi spoke as Rei heard her single word.

"What is it Rei?"

Artemis asked. Rei turned towards Artemis and spoke.

"Usagi is in trouble somehow."

Rei answered and then activated her communicator. Then she spoke in it.

"Nissha and Taiyo do you hear me?"

Rei spoke in her communicator. In the Gunshi house, Nissha picked it  
up and answered.

"Hello Rei, this is Nissha. What is going on there?"

Nissha asked.

"Nothing is going on here. I am calling you to tell you that Usagi  
spoke to me telepathically. She may be in trouble. What's going on  
there?"

Rei asked.

"Dark Youmas has returned. These Dark Youmas are from the Outer  
Solar System and also a new Sailor Senshi called Sailor Nemesis  
which is trying to destroy us."

Nissha explained.

"That explains the readings I have been getting."

Rei told Nissha.

"Usagi cannot transform either without our keys that  
are in our brooches. We better go. Thank you Rei."

Nissha told Rei and shut off her communicator and  
stood up.

"Let's go Nissha. Luna and Corona. Let's go."

Taiyo told the Guardian Cats and they all left  
to find Usagi. Usagi ran again trying not to  
be caught by Sailor Nemesis. Sailor Nemesis was  
on a rampage trying to kill Usagi. Usagi couldn't  
do anything. Nissha and Taiyo transformed and continued  
running looking for Usagi. Sailor Sun and Sailor  
Solar's keys came out of their brooches and started  
glowing.

"What's this?"

Sailor Sun asked.

"The keys are a homing beacon in finding Usagi."

Luna answered as they continued running looking  
for Usagi. They continued running until they found  
Usagi. They ran up to Usagi.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Luna asked.

"Sailor Nemesis intends to destroy me!"

Usagi replied in a desperate tone. Sailor Solar  
and Sailor Sun handed their keys from their brooches.

"Usagi, transform!"

Corona spoke suddenly.

"Right."

Usagi took of her necklace that held the pink gem and it transformed  
into her new brooch. Usagi entered the two keys into her brooch and Usagi spoke.

"SUN MOON TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!"

Usagi spoke and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

"We are the shining hope of this world..."

Sailor Sun started.

"... We will save this planet and destroy the darkness..."

Sailor Solar continued.

"... And we will save this town..."

Usagi continued and then the Sun Soldiers spoke in unison.

"... WE ARE THE SUN SOLDIERS WILL BURN YOU TO CINDERS!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and completed their words of introduction.

"Talisman Starry Saber."

Sailor Sun spoke.

"Talisman Starry Bow and Arrow."

Solar Sailor Moon spoke.

"Talisman Starry Lance."

Sailor Solar spoke. Then the Sun Soldiers ran towards the Sailor Nemesis and started  
their attack. Sailor Sun threw her Talisman Starry Saber at Sailor Nemesis and  
the attack was hurled back and Sailor Sun fell to the ground.

Then Sailor Solar used her Talisman Starry Lance and broke it up and threw her lance at  
Sailor Nemesis and in like manner, Sailor Nemesis deflected the attack and Sailor Solar  
fell to the ground.

"Let's combine our weapons!"

Solar Sailor Moon told them. Solar Sailor Moon released her Talisman Starry Bow  
into the air and it levitated. Then Sailor Sun released her Talisman Starry Saber  
and it united with the Bow. Then Sailor Solar released her Talisman Starry Lance  
which was broken in two and united with the other two weapons and the Talisman  
Starry Cannon was complete and the cannon went into Solar Sailor Moon's hands  
and Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar touched Solar Sailor Moon's Shoulders and  
they spoke in unison.

"SOLAR TALISMAN CANNON BLAST!"

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison and a yellow beam went towards Sailor Nemesis, but  
she deflected it back at the Sun Soldiers and the Sun Soldiers fell to the ground.

"My power is unbeatable! Since I won, I will take your leader hostage! She will  
be my prisoner on my home planet of Nemesis! Farewell!"

Sailor Nemesis spoke as she caught Solar Sailor Moon in her arms and vanished.

"Oh no! This is not good! Usagi has been taken captive!"

Luna spoke in a tone of desperation. can the Sun Soldiers save Usagi now?  
Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: On Nemesis, Usagi wakes up to find that she  
is transformed into Princess Serenity. Neither her Sun Soldier form or her  
civilian form will work on Nemesis sees the round coin of the hologram of Ami  
Mizuno and discovers Usagi's true condition. Then they return to the earth  
and the others discover what is causing Sailor Nemesis's rampage! Will Sailor  
Nemesis become good? The next episode of Sailor Moon  
Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"The secret to the dark spell on Sailor X, Sailor X joins Up!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 03/14/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own


	11. 11 In Came Sailor X, Part 4

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar IV, Usagi had conversed with the  
hologram of her mother on how to defeat Sailor Nemesis and Julia  
Gunshi told her the only way is for Usagi to trust in her psychic  
power and Usagi got angry and ran out of the house. When Usagi went  
out, she encountered Sailor Nemesis and in a rage, Sailor Nemesis  
prevented Usagi from contacting her sisters and in desperation,  
Usagi relied on her psychic power and was able to contact Rei Hino.  
And Rei contacted Nissha and Taiyo. Nissha and Taiyo came to Usagi's  
rescue, however when Usagi was able to transform, the Sun Soldiers  
were defeated and Solar Sailor Moon was taken hostage by Sailor  
Nemesis and Nemesis disappeared with Solar Sailor Moon. What will  
happen now? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar: The Forestville Mystery  
Episode 111: "The secret to the dark spell on Sailor X, Sailor X joins Up!"  
By CKNight09 (The Crystal Knight)  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a few months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Solar Sailor Moon was taken hostage and Sailor Nemesis took  
Solar Sailor Moon to the planet called Nemesis. It was also  
called Planet X because it is the tenth planet from the sun.  
When Sailor Nemesis landed on Nemesis with Solar Sailor Moon  
in her arms, Solar Sailor Moon had fell unconscious and she  
automatically re-transformed and turned into Princess Serenity.  
The round holographic coin fell out from Usagi and Sailor Nemesis  
saw the round coin. Upon seeing it picked it up and triggered it.  
An image of Celestial Sailor Mercury appeared above the coin.

"Hello I am Mizuno, Ami. The girl that holds this holographic  
device is Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, and our Princess of both the Sun and  
the Moon. She also is a Sun Soldier-Sailor Senshi Warrior, I  
believe is the legendary warrior that is both Sailor Senshi and  
Sun Soldier. Usagi has a horrible massive scar on her heart that  
makes her suffer greatly. If traveling in time, you may discover  
her unconscious. Stabbed by Mudious with a Dark Sword to awaken  
Celestial Sailor Earth and healed by her, Usagi's heart now  
scarred. The only true remedy is lot of sleep. She also should  
not overexert herself for any reason. Two Sailor Senshi or other  
warriors that fight for the sake of good should always look after  
her. I hope you treat her well and kind just as we have.  
Thank you."

The holographic image spoke and vanished. Ami had updated the  
holographic device before Usagi had left Tokyo. Sailor Nemsis  
re-transformed back into Kuraiko Nekura. She looked at Princess  
Serenity and distant memories returned. Kuraiko wasn't supposed  
to be evil. She had sudden remorse for the girl who she had captured.

"Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, has a terrible heart condition caused by  
Mudious? Mudious is the brother of Ludious! Usagi is a Soldier of  
light! She will not survive on this dark planet. Wait, she has  
been in darkness like this before! The Eternal Room of Darkness."

Kuraiko felt so sad that a girl could hold so much hardships. Serenity  
remained asleep for about an hour longer and Serenity opened their  
eyes and being in a room of complete darkness. Kuraiko lit a small  
lamp near Serenity to give her a bit of light. Usagi tried to look  
around but, she couldn't see much other than Kuraiko. Usagi tried to  
speak, but she had no will to speak. Kuraiko spoke to her.

"Please don't force yourself. I am so sorry for your troubles. The  
darkness has powerful properties in which it can short out any abilities  
of any Sailor Senshi. Also it seemed to have prevented you from speaking  
as well."

Kuraiko told her. Usagi forced herself to speak telepathically.

'Who are you really and am I really on Nemesis?'

Serenity asked telepathically. This was the only way she could communicate.

"Yes, you are on Nemesis. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you.  
You really have a heart condition. How bad is it? Does it really hurt?"

Kuraiko asked.

'I forgive you. I cannot truly hate anyone. Yes, I have a heart condition.  
A scarred heart. On occasion, my heart can really surge to the point  
it really hurts. However, I have grown to endure the pain. Once in awhile,  
it becomes too overbearing for me to deal with...'

Serenity replied and suddenly her heart surged to the point that it was  
very painful in confirming that Usagi was in darkness again and Serenity  
fainted. Kuraiko still held the holographic in her hand and picked up Usagi's  
brooch and she teleported back to earth with Serenity in her arms.

In Tokyo, Artemis had gathered Rei and the Outer Sailor Senshi. He spoke to  
them.

"Rei, you and the Outer Senshi must teleport to Forestville, California and  
find out why Usagi was taken by Sailor Nemesis. Usagi must be rescued before  
it is too late."

Rei and the Outer Sailor Senshi transformed and joined in a circle. Artemis  
spoke.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Artemis spoke and Celestial Sailor Mars and the Outer Sailor Senshi vanished.  
They arrived a few minutes later outside the Gunshi House and Nissha and Taiyo  
greeted them.

"welcome. Please come in."

Nissha told them. Rei and the Outer Sailor Senshi re-transformed and went inside.  
Nissha gave them the tour of the house and went into the lab. Luna spoke up.

"Usagi-Chan may have taken Usagi to the planet Nemesis. Usagi won't be able to  
handle the darkness there."

Luna reported. Rei had this weird feeling and Rei ran outside with everyone following.  
In the air appeared Kuraiko holding Usagi bridal style. Kuraiko looked so sad. Kuraiko  
landed on the ground. She spoke.

"Please forgive me for taking Princess Serenity. However, i saw the holographic coin  
that she held and that coin caused me to break the spell that was on me. Serenity  
needs attending to."

Kuraiko handed Serenity over to Rei Hino. Nissha then spoke to Kuraiko.

"Please, come inside."

Nissha told Kuraiko. They took Usagi into the lab. Nissha did scans on Serenity  
to she if Usagi had any damage while being on Nemesis and finding no damage  
Nissha smiled.

"There's no damage, however Usagi might be weak due to being in the darkness and  
I don't know other things were caused."

Nissha reported. The hologram spoke.

"Usagi has been engulfed in darkness and being a Sun Soldier, the darkness has cut off  
Usagi's natural abilities."

Julia Gunshi spoke up.

"That's right. On Nemesis, Usagi couldn't speak normally, but she spoke telepathically."

Kuraiko reported. About two hours later, Serenity woke up and woke up startled and scared.  
Nissha massaged her shoulders and spoke to Usagi in a soft tone.

"Easy Usagi. It is okay, you're back in the Gunshi House. Rei, the Outer Senshi, and Kuraiko  
are all here. You seemed to break the spell on Kuraiko."

Nissha told Usagi. Usagi relaxed a bit by Nissha massaging Usagi. Usagi realized she still  
couldn't speak. Rei spoke to Usagi telepathically.

'Don't overwhelm yourself. You have been in darkness. You should be able to speak normally  
later on. Just talk to me this way. I know you have this ability of speaking this way. I  
know you hate your psychic power, for now, just talk to me.'

Rei instructed Serenity. Serenity answered again.

'Am I still transformed as Solar Sailor Moon?'

Usagi asked.

"No. You're in the form of Princess Serenity.'

Rei answered.

"Rei, please tell Usagi that her natural abilities will return to her in time."

Taiyo urged Rei.

"Understood." Rei replied and then spoke to Usagi telepathically, 'Usagi, your natural  
abilities are temporarily cut off and this is the only way of communicating.'

Rei instructed Usagi. After two hours, Serenity automatically re-transformed back into  
Usagi and Usagi was able to see and speak again.

"Everyone, I am sorry for not trusting in myself."

Usagi spoke normally finally.

"Usagi-San, you will return to normal soon. Just relax."

Hotaru urged Usagi. Then a blast shook the house. Ludious had returned with new Dark Youmas  
to attack the Sun Soldiers.

"Everyone transform!"

Corona urged them.

"I am transforming too!"

Usagi demanding.

"Please allow me to join you all."

Kuraiko asked.

"Please."

Nissha asked.

"Mars Celestial Power!"

"Uranus Celestial Power!"

"Neptune Celestial Power!"

"Pluto Celestial Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

they all shouted.

"MAKE UP!"

Then Usagi handed the keys back to Nissha and Taiyo and they transformed into Sailor Sun and  
sailor Solar. And they all ran outside. The Outer Senshi and Celestial Sailor Mars was up front  
sheltering behind the Sun Soldiers, Usagi and Kuraiko.

"I am from the outer solar system, I Celestial Sailor Uranus enters with grace."

"I am from the outer solar system, I Celestial Sailor Neptune enters with grace."

"I am from the outer solar system, I Celestial Sailor Pluto enters with grace."

"I am from the outer solar system, I Celestial Sailor Saturn enters with grace."

The Outer Senshi introduced themselves.

"I am the soldier of flame and passion! I am Celestial Sailor Mars!"

Celestial Sailor Mars introduced herself. And the five soldiers revealed Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar,  
Usagi and Kuraiko.

"Ready?"

Usagi asked.

"Ready as ever."

Kuraiko replied. Nissha and Taiyo handed Usagi their keys. Then Usagi spoke her transformation  
telepathically.

'SUN MOON TALISMAN POWER, MAKE UP!'

Usagi spoke telepathically and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

"X Planet Power! Make Up!"

Kuraiko spoke as she held her transformation pen and transformed into Sailor X. Then Solar  
Sailor Moon spoke.

"You have in you we believe a hidden power that has been dormant for eons. Concentrate  
Sailor X and call upon it."

Solar Sailor Moon told her. Sailor X closed her eyes and concentrated and a new power arose  
and Sailor X opened her eyes and spoke again.

"X Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Sailor X transformed again into Celestial Sailor X. Then the transformation was complete.

"I am the soldier of darkness! I am from the outermost Solar System. I am Celestial Sailor  
X! You will be defeated today!"

Celestial Sailor X told Ludious. The final battle between Celestial Sailor X, The Sun Soldiers,  
Celestial Sailor Mars and the Outer Senshi verses Ludious. The final battle of Ludious was upon  
them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Sun Soldiers, Celestial Sailor X and Celestial Sailor Mars,  
with the Outer Sailor Senshi fights Ludious. Will he be defeated? And Kuraiko tells of what happened  
to her in the past. The next episode of Sailor Moon  
Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery is:

"Sailor X's violent past remembered. The true history revealed."

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 03/21/2014

Sailor Moon Solar The Forestville Mystery is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own


End file.
